Κάθαρση Purgación
by tomoechan100
Summary: Camus muere a manos de Hyoga. ¿Cómo le sentará eso a Milo? Al santo de Escorpio le resultará duro superarlo y tendrá que lidiar con la traición de Saga también. Visión acorde al manga, excepto la batalla contra Saga de Géminis. Capítulos y título en griego. Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo los utilizo por diversión y sin lucro alguno.
1. Απώλεια Pérdida

_**Κάθαρση**_

_**Capítulo 1: Απώλεια**_

Milo observó como Hyoga se marchaba, tambaleante, hacia el noveno templo. Presa de los nervios, dio la vuelta bruscamente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del templo mientras pensaba en todo lo que la batalla con el cisne había dejado en claro.

Primero, Athena no había estado en el Santuario en todos esos años. Medio Santuario se había tragado las aparentes mentiras del sacerdote sobre la diosa.

Segundo: el propio sacerdote, según Hyoga, no era el mismo desde hacía años. Recordaba sus propias sospechas en cuanto al carácter desconfiado de éste último, sobre todo en cuanto a Aioria de Leo, al que había mandado a eliminar a los santos de bronce, vigilado por tres santos de plata. ¡Un santo de oro vigilado por uno de plata! Resultaba desconcertante el sólo pensarlo. Luego, había mandado a Afrodita de Piscis a Andrómeda a escarmentar a Cefeo y a Death Mask de Cáncer a Rozan a eliminar al anciano maestro de Libra.

Milo recordaba la furia de Piscis por el sólo hecho de que se le insinuara lo que tenía que hacer. Afrodita, si bien conocía la fama del santo de Cefeo, pensaba que mientras éste no desafiara abiertamente al Santuario no habría nada que temer. Death Mask era harina de otro costal. Pero se había ido al aparecer Mu de Aries sin cumplir con su deber.

Milo sacudió la cabeza confuso. Era demasiado para asimilar en muy poco tiempo. Sonaba absurdo y además, ¿quién iba a ser capaz de cargarse a un ex santo de oro? Solo otro santo de oro ¿Pero quién, si en esa época todos estaban, literalmente, en pañales? Sólo había dos posibilidades: Sagitario o.. Géminis.

-No, murmuró el guardián del Escorpión Celeste,- no pudo ser Saga. Saga era el modelo de santo al que todos aspirábamos llegar a ser. Era fuerte, valeroso, y muy bondadoso. Casi considerado como un semidiós. Todos lo admirábamos.

Por otra parte, el santo de Géminis había desaparecido hacía trece años. Las malas lenguas decían que había muerto en una misión.

Pero se había sentido su cosmos en la tercera casa. Los santos de bronce estuvieron detenidos en el tercer templo por poco más de una hora y Hyoga había sido enviado a otra dimensión. Sólo la intervención del santo de Acuario lo había salvado de vagar eternamente por la nada. ¿Había regresado el gemelo perdido o alguien más estaba fabricando esas ilusiones? Pero sólo Shaka tenía poderes semejantes y el arrogante santo de Virgo no habría perdido tiempo en detenerlos así, pudiendo hacerlo él mismo en el sexto templo. Casi lo había logrado.

"Deja de comerte la cabeza, Milo" le recriminó alguien por medio del cosmos.

"¿Camus?"

"La verdad se sabrá de todas formas", lo aconsejó el santo de Acuario, "tranquílizate de una vez"

"Pero...", el santo de Escorpio estaba muy nervioso.

"¡Que te calmes! Entiendo que estés nervioso, pero todo se aclarará", continuó Camus

Milo suspiró.

"Sólo espero que no muera nadie más"

Sintió el asentimiento silencioso del santo de Acuario.

Shura casi había dejado escapar a los santos de bronce ilesos. Ahora se enzarzó en una pelea con el dragón mientras los otros subían rumbo a Acuario.

Milo se deslizó hasta los interiores de su templo hasta el cuarto de baño. Se inclinó sobre la pileta recogió agua con las manos y se mojó la cara. Se enguagó también la nuca y se echó el cabello sobre un hombro, tratando de disminuir la sensación de calor que sabía muy bien que era producto del estrés.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la parte exterior del templo se dio cuenta de que el dragón intentaba hacer estallar su cosmos. Debido a la distancia, la sensación le llegó muy débilmente, pero conforme éste iba aumentando se percibió más claramente.

Shura se había confiado igual que él. Debieron haberlo supuesto. Si fueron capaces de pasar por Virgo, ya no habría nada que los detuviera. Además, poseían una fuerza de voluntad muy superior a cualquiera que hubiera visto Milo antes. Hyoga había sido capaz de recibir las 14 agujas sin morir.

De repente, la tierra tembló. El cosmos del dragón había estallado, llevándose consigo al décimo guardián. Los otros tres habían llegado a Acuario. Camus dejó pasar a Pegaso y Andrómeda, quedándose a solas con Hyoga.

"Camus no te confíes", pensó, "No es momento de pruebas"

Tres horas habían pasado. Tres angustiantes horas desde que dejó ir al Cisne rumbo a Sagitario. Ahora, el santo de Escorpio seguía, con el corazón en un puño, el combate de éste contra Camus de Acuario.

Éste encerró de nuevo al santo del cisne en un Freeze Coffin pero Hyoga logró romperlo desde adentro.

Hubo una colisión de cosmos y ambos se extinguieron. Milo se sobresaltó.

- Camus...¿seguirás a Shura?, se preguntó. A pesar de que sabía que no debía permitirse flaquear en una batalla, sintió que algo en su interior se desgarraba.

El santo de Acuario había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños, habían pasado por mucho juntos. Incluso habían aprendido el uno del otro, a fuerza de pasar mucho tiempo juntos. A pesar de sus personalidades, totalmente opuestas, se habían vuelto inseparables.

Los santos de bronce habían demostrado ser buenos guerreros llegando hasta Piscis. El escorpión apenas se percató de lo que pasaba...Estaba demasiado impactado por lo sucedido en la onceava casa. Si él no hubiera...Volcó su rabia sobre el santo del Cisne...maldito mocoso...Después de casi una hora concentrado en la casa de Acuario tratando de percibir el mínimo de cosmos por parte del francés, se dio cuenta del débil cosmos que todavía desprendía el cuerpo de Hyoga.

No podía ser. El alumno había sobrevivido al maestro. Aguijoneado por el dolor, Milo se dio la vuelta, decidido a rematar al ruso. A medio camino entre Escorpio y Sagitario se paró en seco y suspiró. No, eso no era la solución. Matar a Hyoga no devolvería a Camus a la vida. Se percató de que ya no sentía el cosmos de Andrómeda ni el de Afrodita. ¿También el santo de los Peces Gemelos había muerto? Afrodita también se había confiado, a pesar de que enfrentaba a Shun de Andrómeda, el discípulo de Albiore de Cefeo, a quién había asesinado y el que posiblemente buscaría venganza. Aún cuando el santo de bronce ignorara lo sucedido en Andrómeda, la tendencia a alardear del santo de Piscis podría haberle costado caro.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, recordó el día en que había conocido al acuariano:

_**Flashback**_

El pequeño Milo buscaba al santo de Géminis. ¡Lo admiraba tanto! Pero, ¿dónde se habría metido? Por andar distraído, chocó contra Aioria, el hermano del santo de Sagitario, con quién no se llevaba bien.

-¡Ewww!, exclamó el leonino, con expresión de asco fingida,-¡toqué un asqueroso bicho!

-Cállate, gatucho enclenque, tú no eres quién para hablar!

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado?!, se encendió Aioria

-¡Gatucho enclenque, gatucho enclenque !, se mofó Milo.

Aioria levantó un pequeño puño dispuesto a pegarle a Milo, pero un resplandor blanco más allá, llamó su atención.

-¡Mira eso, parece nieve!, exclamó Aioria y salió corriendo hacia el resplandor, seguido de Milo que también sentía curiosidad ¿Nieve en pleno verano?

Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron que el motivo del brillo eran copos de nieve que caían del cielo. Buscaron el origen del extraño fenómeno sin encontrar nada.

-¿Quién hace eso?, dijo confundido Milo.

-Allá!, dijo el futuro santo de Leo.

En efecto, en el punto señalado había un niño más o menos de su edad que los miraba serio. Se acercaron.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?,preguntó Milo

-Soy Camus, inquirió el pequeño desconocido.

-¿De dónde vienes? Nunca te había visto en el Santuario, dijo ahora Aioria.

-Vengo de Francia, pero estoy entrenando en Siberia. Hoy estamos aquí porque mi maestro quiere que conozca el Santuario, dijo Camus. Su timidez inicial se iba disipando. Miraba con curiosidad a sus nuevos amiguitos.

-¡Aioria! ¿Dónde te metiste?!, se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

-Mejor te vas, gato, se mofó Milo.

-Cállate! Gusto en conocerte, le dijo a Camus.

Éste lo despidió con la mano.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?, le dijo a Milo.

-Milo

-¿Cómo la fruta?, inquirió Camus sorprendido.

-Sí, dijo Milo,-¿oye qué clase de entrenamiento estás siguiendo?

-¿Clase de entrenamiento?

-Sí. ¿Para ser un santo de bronce, plata u oro?, aclaró Milo

Los ojos de Camus brillaron.

-Oro!, contestó muy convencido.

-¡Yo también!, exclamó Milo, muy contento de tener algo en común con su nuevo amigo.

Camus se animó también.

-¿A cuál armadura aspiras tú? Yo, a Acuario. Mi maestro dice que, si sigo mejorando, probablemente lo lograré en un año o dos, dijo sacando pecho.

Milo se sorprendió.

-¿Un año o dos? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?, dijo, algo confundido.

-Tengo cinco. Mi maestro dice que no importa la edad a la que te den la armadura sino que la merezcas. Y tú, ¿a cuál aspiras?

- A Escorpio.

-El otro chico, también?

-¿Quién, Aioria? Él es hermano menor del santo de Sagitario, Aioros. Aspira a la armadura de Leo.

-¿Hay muchas armaduras vacantes?, preguntó el pequeño Camus, interesado

- Géminis,Sagitario y Libra ya tienen dueño. Los aspirantes a Capricornio, Cáncer, Piscis, Tauro y Virgo están entrenando lejos. Yo estoy aquí porque mi maestro quiere informar al sacerdote de como va mi entrenamiento, pero entreno en la isla Milos, y el aspirante a Aries es alumno del sacerdote, resumió Milo, dándoselas de importante.

La mirada de Camus se entristeció.

-Entonces no nos veremos mucho, verdad Milo?

-No te preocupes, Camus, cuando obtengamos las armaduras, estaremos siempre juntos!, dijo Milo, con optimismo.

-¿Lo prometes, Milo?

-Prometido, Camus, dijo Milo guiñándole un ojo,-¿por cierto cómo haces eso?, dijo señalándo la nieve que seguía cayendo.

-Eso es una de las técnicas de Acuario. Se llama "Polvo de Diamantes"

-¡Milo!, llamó alguien a lo lejos.

-Me tengo que ir. Recuerda nuestra promesa. Camus asintió. Milo echó a correr.

_**Flashback **_

-De verdad cumplimos esa promesa, nunca más nos volvimos a separar y ambos obtuvimos nuestras armaduras, Mago de los Hielos, murmuró el santo de Escorpio mientras daba media vuelta para regresar a su templo. Una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Camus, ¿porqué tuviste que sacrificarte? ¡No era el momento para pruebas!

Milo sintió que flaqueaba. Su temperamento sanguíneo le impedía mantenerse frío a veces, lo sabía. Nunca había sido como Camus, el cual controlaba perfectamente su comportamiento en todo momento. Pero la batalla aún no había terminado, todavía tenía que mantener sus sentimientos en segundo plano.

Inspiró y expiró varias veces para tranquilizarse. Divisó a la amazona de Águila entrando al templo. Marin paró en seco al ver al santo dorado.


	2. Συγχώρεση Perdón

**Y este es el capítulo 2. La batalla contra Saga. En el manga no ocurre así que quise meter este pedazo desde el POV del anime para darle un poco de acción a esto. El cabello del Saga malvado es negro en el manga. Yo lo mantuve así porque con cabello gris parece un viejo xD No me gusta para nada. He cambiado algunas líneas que me parecen algo "raras" por culpa del doblaje de la serie, que es nefasto xD**

**En fin, basta de palabrería. Lean ustedes ^^**

_**Capítulo 2: Συγχώρεση : Perdón**_

Marin corría a través de los doce templos, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Al llegar a Escorpio, ralentizó el paso. Conocía el carácter del santo que guardaba la casa y sabía que sería mejor ser cautelosa. Al entrar al templo no encontró a Milo por ninguna parte y se extrañó. Él no era de los que abandonaban su deber...a no ser...que la muerte de Camus lo hubiera afectado.

Conforme se acercaba a la salida fue capaz de percibir el cosmos del escorpión y lo distinguió en las escaleras que conducían a la novena casa. Aceleró. Si conseguía pasar por el templo, antes de que se diera cuenta...Desafortunadamente, vio cómo el muchacho daba media vuelta y regresaba a Escorpio. Al tenerlo cerca, frenó en seco

-Déjame pasar, Milo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

- Nada de eso. Ya han pasado demasiadas personas por este templo hoy.

- Tengo que salvar a Seiya, ¡por favor, déjame pasar!, el tono de Marin se volvió apremiante

-¿Salvar a Pegaso?, dijo él, sorprendido. Hacía rato que no se distinguía su cosmos, por lo que dio por sentado que había muerto.

- Sí. Afrodita llenó el sendero de Piscis al salón del sumo sacerdote con su malditas rosas. Seiya..., la voz de Marin se apagó. -Si no lo salvo..., terminó.

- No te dejaré pasar, repitió Milo, terco.

-No seas terco, esto no es sólo por Seiya. ¿Qué pasará con Athena?, repuso ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No me importa. Por mí, que se vaya al..., una bofetada cortó su frase. Cogió a una enfurecida Marin por el brazo.-¿cómo te atreves?, murmuró, en un furioso susurro.

-¿Cómo te atreves tú? Mira Milo, sé que estás dolido, pero no es momento para ponerse a lloriquear como un niñito. Eres un santo de Athena. ¡Debes luchar por ella!, lo apremió la chica.

Automáticamente, el guardián del octavo templo la soltó.

-Ya lárgate, dijo sin ganas. A continuación dio media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en una columna. Al rato, volvió a oír pasos y se dio la vuelta justo para ver a la amazona de Ofiuco cruzando el templo a la carrera. El escorpión se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más daba dejarlas pasar? De Escorpio para arriba ya no había nadie.

De repente, sintió una fuerte expresión de energía psíquica en la casa de Aries.

-Mu, ¿qué demonios...?, la pregunta murió en sus labios al sentir el fuerte cosmos de Shaka de Virgo regresando a su templo trayendo consigo al fénix. Mientras, Pegaso peleaba contra el sacerdote, que al parecer no era tal sino...no, no podía ser. Saga de Géminis había desaparecido hace trece años, ¿cómo iba a regresar sin que lo supieran? Ya era la segunda vez que sentía el cosmos del geminiano en doce horas. El estrés debía estarle jugando malas pasadas.

Aunque...el sacerdote no era el mismo desde hace algún tiempo...¿Podía ser que Saga...? Se apresuró hasta la entrada del templo y se cruzó con Ikki que iba en sentido contrario. Lo ignoró y fijó su mirada en el reloj de fuego.

-El fuego de Piscis está por extinguirse. Si Seiya no lo logra ya..., musitó.

A los pocos minutos, un haz de luz inundó las doce casas y se desplazó errático, por el Santuario. Se posó unos segundos en el sitio donde debía yacer Saori Kido justo un segundo después de que el último fuego se extinguiera y desapareció. Justo un segundo después, un haz de luz mucho más fuerte se elevó desde ése lugar. ¿Lo habrían logrado?

Inmediatamente percibió un cosmos que intuyó, era poderoso pero que venía de muy lejos.

"Escuchen...santos dorados de las doce casas"

"Ése es el maestro de Libra..." les explicó Mu a los demás, mediante el uso del cosmos.

"Como todos ustedes lo saben, Athena ha sido salvada", continuó Dohko

Milo sintió desconcierto. El anciano había rehúsado aparecerse en el Santuario por trece años y ahora...

"Pero maestro...tú has renunciado a Libra durante trece años, ¿qué tienes que decirnos ahora?", inquirió.

"Ha llegado el momento de contarles todo, porque Seiya y los otros demostraron que mi idea era la correcta"

"¿Qué quiere decir con "todo"?", dijo Aldebarán.

"Hace trece años, el hermano de Aioria, Aioros de Sagitario, se llevó un bebé, siendo acusado de traidor. Ya todos están enterados de eso, ¿no es cierto? El bebé era Saori Kido, que no era nadie más que Athena...Había un hombre más que sabía la verdad en aquel tiempo..."

Pese a que estaban hablando mediante el cosmos, el ambiente podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

"...Ése hombre no sólo mató al sacerdote, sino que él mismo se convirtió en sacerdote. Además...trató de matar a la bebé Athena. Ése hombre es el santo dorado de Géminis...¡El nombre de ese hombre es Saga! Aioros estaba en ése sitio...y Saga mandó a matar a Aioros diciendo que lo había castigado por rebelde"

"¿Entonces Saga...asesinó al maestro y mandó a matar a mi hermano Aioros?", preguntó Aioria

"Pero maestro, decía ahora Milo, conozco todo acerca de Saga, y no puedo creer que hiciera tal cosa"

"Saga tiene dos caras, intervino Shaka, la cara buena y la cara mala"

"Lamento decir que, con su ambición, lo malo superó a lo bueno, es un pobre hombre", confirmó el antiguo maestro, "sea como sea, no permitió que corriera más sangre en el sagrado Santuario. Ahora vayamos con Athena lo más pronto posible. Nosotros no hicimos nada, sólo Seiya y otros caballeros sufrieron mucho, pero nosotros también somos caballeros de Athena"

Milo prestó atención. Pudo sentir el cosmos de Géminis mientras éste le daba una paliza a un malherido Seiya. Presenció cómo Fénix volvía para salvar a Pegaso y como Dohko se dirigía ahora a la joven Saori, que ascendía hasta el templo de Athena.

Luego se puso a cavilar acerca de lo que le acababan de comunicar. Si Saga era el sacerdote, eso explicaba porqué su cosmos se sintió de repente en la Tercera Casa. Nunca había abandonado el Santuario, sólo le bastó proyectar unas cuantas ilusiones desde el templo del sacerdote. No necesitaba elevar su cosmos siendo el sacerdote por lo que no había forma de descubrir que no era quién debía ser. Y si Aioros había muerto tratando de salvar a Athena había sido más fiel que todos ellos juntos.

"Fuimos vilmente engañados", pensó con amargura.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del templo para recibir a la diosa, se dio cuenta de todo lo que podía cambiar el mundo en 12 horas. Vio a la diosa ascender por las escaleras de Libra acompañada por otros santos de bronce y por sus compañeros de oro. Al tenerla cerca, automáticamente posó una rodilla en tierra y bajó la mirada en señal de respeto. La muchacha emanaba un suave cosmos que de todas formas resultaba intimidante.

Al llegar a Sagitario, se encontraron con la armadura abandonada y con unas palabras escritas en la pared:

Τα παιδια ηρθαν εδο αφηνο την Αθηνα σε σενα

ΑΙΟΡΟΣ

"A los que han llegado aquí, les encomiendo a Athena

AIOROS"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Milo vio cómo los ojos de Aioria se humedecían. El santo de Leo tragó en seco, suspiró y se secó los ojos con la mano antes de seguir adelante.

La casa de Capricornio estaba hecha escombros. Entre los escombros había un resplandor dorado. Al acercarse distinguieron al santo de Dragón inconsciente al lado de la armadura de Capricornio. Athena se acercó al joven y le tocó la frente mientras le transmitía su cosmos. Shiryu abrió los ojos.

Conforme subían hacia Acuario, el corazón de Milo latía cada vez más rápido. Quería llegar pero a la vez temía lo que pudiera encontrar.

-No, se dijo a sí mismo,-necesito verlo, necesito verlo para aceptarlo.

Acuario parecía una tumba de hielo. El choque de las dos Ejecuciones había sido tan fuerte que había congelado cada centímetro de la casa. Al fondo de la sala había dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Uno emanaba todavía un debilísimo cosmos. Era el santo del Cisne.

A su pesar, Milo admiró la resistencia de los jóvenes de bronce. ¿Cómo el dragón y el cisne habían resistido semejantes batallas en las condiciones en las que estaban? Ahora que sabía que ellos sólo intentaron proteger a la verdadera diosa, sólo podía desear que no fuera demasiado tarde para Andrómeda y Pegaso.

Athena había reanimado a Hyoga y continuaba su camino hacia arriba. Milo fijó su atención en el santo de Acuario.

"Lo entrenaste bien, Camus. Tu discípulo es un gran santo y logrará grandes cosas. Siguió firme en sus creencias hasta el final, sin importarle las apariencias. Igual que tú. Descansa, amigo mío. Te lo mereces", pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras caminaba se acordó del testamento de Sagitario.

"Cuidaré de Hyoga. Te lo prometo" Creyó sentir una corriente de aire frío a su alrededor, como si el cosmos del acuariano le agradeciera que cuidara a su discípulo.

En Piscis, la misma escena. Shun tenía una rosa roja en su pecho. Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Una Rosa Sangrienta? ¿Tuvo que llegar a ese extremo para librarse de Andrómeda?, dijo.

-Al parecer, le contestó Mu.

-No es de extrañar. Estos muchachos demostraron una gran determinación y fe entre ellos y hacia Athena. No cualquier cosa los detendría. Al parecer..., contestó Virgo, mientras veían cómo Jabu cargaba a Shun y seguían avanzando,-...al parecer, no somos tan invencibles cómo creíamos.

A medio camino entre Piscis y el Salón del Sumo Sacerdote se encontraron con las dos amazonas, Shaina sosteniendo entre brazos a una inconsciente Marin.

Al llegar al salón, se encontraron con el salón hecho pedazos. Tras superar los escombros escucharon el ruido de la pelea. ¿Acaso Saga todavía estaba peleando contra Seiya?

Al enfilar el último tramo de escaleras, vieron caer a un desarmado Ikki. Éste, aún malherido intentó levantarse de nuevo llamando al Pegaso.

-¡Aguarda!, detuvo Saori al geminiano que estaba a punto de rematar al fénix.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?, exclamó el guardián del tercer templo.

-Saga, tu derrota es irremediable. Si te consideras un santo dorado, admite tu pecado, aconsejó Saori

-¿Ustedes qué están viendo?, murmuró Saga a los santos detrás de Athena.

-¡Seiya!, exclamaron Shiryu y Shun extendiendo sus temblorosos brazos hacia un inconsciente Seiya.

-Lo lograste. Muy bien Seiya, terminó Hyoga.

-¿Qué?, dijo Saga, retrocediendo,-¿Cómo es que ustedes están..?

- Cuando nuestras vidas estaban a punto de llegar a su fin...dijo Shiryu

-¡El cosmos de Athena nos ha dado nuevas fuerzas, caballeros! ¡Ahora podemos pelear!, los exhortó Hyoga

- Seiya...Ikki, ahora podremos luchar juntos para defender a la diosa Athena, dijo Shun

Saga se mordió los labios e hizo ademán de retroceder.

Milo pensó que eran cosas suyas o el santo de Géminis trataba de escapar.

¡Aguarda!, tronó Aldebarán, dando un paso al frente. Milo y Aioria lo imitaron.-¡No te dejaremos ir!

-¡Quietos!, los detuvo Mu,-¡ahora ya nada puede detenerlos!

-De acuerdo! Entonces ahora mismo a todos ustedes los enviaré al infierno! ¡Para que ni la diosa Athena pueda revivirlos!, gritó Saga.

Los bronceados encendieron sus cosmos. Los dorados quedaron pasmados. ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado...?

-¡No parece que hayan pasado por duras batallas! ¡Miren el poderoso cosmos!, dijo Aldebarán.

Sin embargo, los ataques de los bronceados pasaron a través de Saga y éste se los devolvió.

-¿¡Los has visto, Athena!? ¡Los caballeros de bronce, quienes dijeron que te protegerían, son así todos ellos! Hahahaha!

-Escuchen atentamente, santos dorados, si alguna vez vuelven a enfrentarse a mí será lo mismo!, les advirtió Saga. Éstos se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Qué has dicho?, cuestionó Aldebarán

-¡E...Espera!

Milo no podía creerlo! ¿Seiya aún...? Por lo visto, Saga tampoco.

-Pegaso, aún estás...?!, la incredulidad era palpable en su rostro y en su voz.

-Te lo he dicho antes...aunque haya perdido mis cinco sentidos, mientras perdure encendido el fuego de mi vida, yo combatiré...!

-¡Seiya!, gritó Saori.

-Verdaderamente no entiendo de donde sacas tanta energía para pelear conmigo, ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera puedes estar en pie,murmuró Saga rabiado. Seiya debía de resultarle tan molesto como una mosca que insiste en posarse en la comida.

"Tan metido está en sus ambiciones, que sigue subestimando a Seiya", pensó el guardián del octavo templo, "esto le costará caro"

-¡Seiya!, trató de ayudarle Aldebarán, pero Aioria lo detuvo.

-Aguarda. Ya deberías saber mejor que nadie, que Seiya no es un hombre que se rinda fácilmente. Quiero creer en él, y estoy seguro que se pondrá de pie, dijo el santo de Leo.

El santo de Géminis retrocedió al ver cómo Pegaso se levantaba trabajosamente y le plantaba cara de nuevo. Los bronceados hicieron un último esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Los cinco rodearon a Saga. Éste se volvió alternativamente hacia cada uno. Estaba asustado. Pegaso recuperó la vista. Los cosmos de Seiya y los demás se fusionaron en uno solo.

-¡Dame tu fuerza...Pegaso!, la fuerza del golpe rompió lo poco que quedaba de la parte superior de la armadura de Seiya.

El golpe surgió no como la forma de meteoros como solía suceder, sino como si fuera un cometa.

- ¡El meteoro de Seiya se ha convertido en un solo rayo de luz!, exclamó Aioria.

-No puede ser! ¡Más bien parece...!, alcanzó a decir Saga, antes de ser alcanzado por el poderoso impacto y ser lanzado hacia los cielos.

-¡El Ken de Seiya ha desencadenado un fuerte golpe!, exclamó Milo mientras veían a Saga ser catapultado hacia arriba.

Después de ese último esfuerzo los santos se derrumbaron. ¿Habrían muerto por fin?

-Maravilloso Seiya. Lo mismo que ustedes, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun. Y tú también, Ikki. Unidos todos han vencido a Saga, dijo Milo

-Seiya, has protegido a Athena hasta el final y yo soy fiel testigo de eso, dijo Aioria, solemnemente.

-¡No es cierto!, gritó Saga, al que, al parecer, el golpe de Seiya no le había hecho mucho daño, mientras caía del cielo. Aterrizó limpiamente frente a los santos de oro.

-¡No voy a morir tan fácilmente como ustedes creen! Soy el único hombre capaz que debería gobernar este mundo, alardeó Saga

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Todos sabemos muy bien lo que has hecho Saga!, le aclaró Aldebarán

- ¡Primero trataste de matar a la infanta Athena! ¡Y luego mandaste a matar a mi hermano Aioros!, le reclamó Aioria.

- Y además, mataste al sacerdote, ¿¡cómo podría un hombre como tú gobernar este mundo!?, cuestionó Milo.

Saga hizo una mueca.

-Escuchen bien santos de oro: Aunque sea maligno, no hay nadie que pueda proteger este mundo de los que tienen planes para él. Sería una tontería reunirse con esa joven creyendo que es Athena, ¿no les importa si el mundo se arruina?, cuestionó Géminis

Milo no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Que los santos no deberían unirse a Athena? Definitivamente, Saga estaba completamente loco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que los santos no deberían hacer lo que les daba la razón de existir? Ahora que lo miraba bien, no parecía el mismo: sus cabellos se habían vuelto negros como el ala de un cuervo y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Además, había cometido actos deplorables. ¿Era esta la "cara mala" de la que había hablado Shaka?

-Géminis, intervino ahora Saori,-si tienes razón y si este mundo no tiene amor ni justicia y está bajo el control del más fuerte y el más malvado, me atrevería a decir esto: creo que debería ser destruido.

-¿Qué?, dijo el guardián del tercer templo.

-No tiene ningún caso vivir en un mundo de odio. Pero creo que en tanto las personas se amen unas a otras y deseen la paz, el mundo nunca será destruido porque estará lleno de amor y compasión. Por eso hemos peleado, y seguiremos haciéndolo de hoy en adelante, se explicó la joven diosa.

-No tiene caso que escuchen tales mentiras. Ahora les demostraré en este momento, con mi poder, que tengo razón y que Athena está equivocada, dijo Saga

-¡Géminis!, intervino Aldebarán,-¿vas a luchar contra Athena?

La muchacha lo detuvo con un ademán.

-Hasta ahora, Seiya y los otros han luchado para salvarme, arriesgando sus vidas. Ahora tengo que aceptar este desafío. ¡Adelante, Géminis!

Saga adelantó el puño, y en ese momento la armadura dejó su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?, se aturdió Saga,- ¡Mi armadura! ¡Ha renunciado a mí por su propia voluntad!

-Saga..¿aún no lo entiendes?, le aclaró Saori,- el cosmos de Seiya no te hizo mucho daño pero envió un golpe fatal al cosmos que dominaba tu mente, ¡un golpe fatal!

¿El...el golpe de Seiya dañó mi cosmos mental?

-Ahora estás volviendo al bien aunque poco a poco...la armadura no ha renunciado a tí, pero ha decidido ver cuál será tu reacción...Ahora Saga, conviértete en un ser humano y retira tu poder.

-¡Cállate!, gritó Saga dirigiendo el puño hacia Saori.

-¡Señorita Saori!, exclamó Ban de León Menor.

-¡Athena!, le siguió Mu

El santo de Géminis se había detenido en el último segundo y había cambiado la trayectoria del golpe. Su puño pasó rozando a Saori.

-Athena, perdóname, murmuró. Seguidamente, se enterró su propio puño en el pecho.

-¡Saga!, exclamó consternada Saori,-¿qué has...?

La sorpresa recorrió el grupo de santos como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Saga!, exclamó Milo. Mientras veía al santo de Géminis agonizar en el regazo de la diosa sintió, de nuevo, aquel sentimiento de pérdida. La expresión de Saga era tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Seguidamente, tomó a Hyoga en sus brazos mientras el resto de sus compañeros hacía lo propio con los demás. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que el ruso todavía estaba vivo. Miró alrededor. Sus compañeros tenían la misma expresión en el rostro. Pegaso, en el suelo, en brazos de Athena, también parecía estar vivo...

-Dejémoslos aquí, decidió Mu,-no están como para que los movamos demasiado. Cuando se recuperen, veremos qué hacemos con ellos.

El santo de Escorpio fijó su rostro en el inconsciente de Hyoga.

-He jurado protegerte, Hyoga, murmuró.-Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

**Saga ha muerto y Milo ha jurado proteger al discípulo de su amigo. ¿Podrá hacerlo?**

**Y sí, en la serie Saga se suicida con el báculo y no con su puño. Pero siempre me pareció más dramático que se enterrara la mano en el pecho.**

**Ya el tercer capítulo está. Originalmente, iba a ser solo uno, pero la musa me inspiró xD Por ahora el plan es dejarlo en cinco o seis capítulos. Depende de mi musa y de cómo se porte.**

**¡Dejen reviews o manden PM! Gracias por leer.**


	3. Συνομλία Conversación

**Este es, quizás, el capítulo más trivial de todos xD Aquí sólo van conversando mientras bajan hasta sus respectivos templos. Aunque de todas formas se amarran algunos cabos. Aunque al final, se encausa un poco y adquiere importancia.**

_**Capítulo 3: Συνομλία**_

-Alguien tiene que quedarse con ellos.

- Yo lo haré, contestó Saori,-por mi culpa están así.

-No, señorita Athena, ellos están así porque lo quisieron. El deber de un santo es protegerla a usted por encima de todo, murmuró Shaka.

-Yo me quedaré, intervino Milo.

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas nada estúpido, lo previno Aioria

-Déjame en paz, Aioria, murmuró el escorpión sin alterarse.

Se quedó mirando cómo sus compañeros se iban y se volvió hacia los inconscientes bronceados. Se sentó sobre el suelo y apoyó la espalda en una columna cercana.

- Un santo jamás debe flaquear en una batalla...Pero la batalla ya ha terminado. Ya no tengo que seguir fingiendo que no me afecta, dijo en voz alta.

Preparó la Aguja Escarlata, calculó que no fuera a caer nada encima de los santos de bronce y empezó a descargar golpes contra las columnas.

-¡Eres...un...estúpido...Camus!, con cada palabra descargaba un golpe.-¿Porqué...tuviste...qué...morir? ¿¡Porqué...maldición!?, empezó a sentir lágrimas de rabia sobre su rostro.

Desde abajo oyeron los golpes.

-¡Lo sabía!, dijo Aioria con tono de desaprobación,-el estúpido está haciendo...

- ¡Aioria!, le llamó la atención Shaka,-¿acaso sabes lo que debe estar sintiendo Milo?

-Pues, no la verdad, no.- reconoció avergonzado el león.-Pero me preocupa que se desquite con el cisne...

-¿Acaso crees que es TAN estúpido como para hacer eso?, dijo Aldebarán con tranquilidad

-No te preocupes por Milo, Aioria, intervino Mu,- es una reacción normal hacia la pérdida...Perdió a Camus, al que era muy unido...y el asunto de Saga debió afectarlo también. Milo admiraba mucho a Saga. Hoy, todos perdimos a compañeros de batalla...no sólo Milo.

Saori escuchaba a los santos hablar en silencio. A partir de ahora, ella debía guiarlos y servirles de sostén. Sólo esperaba poder hacerlo bien.

-Quiero regresar a Japón, dijo en voz baja. Los cuatro dorados se callaron.

-No debería hacerlo, señorita, murmuró Shaka-, su deber es quedarse aquí.

-Ya lo sé, Shaka de Virgo. Pero lo hago por Seiya y los demás. Aquí no hay medios adecuados para atenderlos. En Japón, la fundación Graude se ocupará de eso.

-Hablando de ellos, ¿no creen que deberíamos hacer algo? Lo único que hicimos fue estorbarles, dijo Aioria

-¿Qué tal si reparamos sus armaduras?, sugirió Mu.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos?, inquirió el toro dorado.-Te recuerdo que quedaron hechas trizas. ¿Qué hacemos, ir recogiendo los pedazos?

- ¿Acaso queda de otra, querido amigo?, dijo Mu en tono pícaro.

- Y Milo, ¿estará de acuerdo?

- Milo no es tonto, Aioria. Comprenderá que es necesario.

-Pero..., inquirió Saori, ¿no se necesita sangre para reparar armaduras muertas o muy dañadas?

-En efecto, confirmó el ariano.

-¡Pero ellos...no están en condición de...!, exclamó la muchacha

- Ellos no darán su sangre...lo haremos nosotros, dijo tranquilamente el santo de Aries.

- Necesitamos cinco de nosotros, y el santo de Libra no está aquí...Mu...¿es que acaso piensas reparar varias armaduras en esas condiciones?, dudó Aldebarán.

- La armadura del Fénix sólo necesita de Polvo Estelar.

-Aún así..., dudó Aioria.

- Si tanto les preocupa iré por Roshi a Rozan.

–Alguien debe ir con Athena a Japón, para protegerla, intervino Shaka.

-No es necesario qué..., empezó a decir la diosa.

-Iré yo, cortó Aioria.

-Y yo, agregó Aldebarán.

Se toparon con las amazonas que venían entrando al templo. Por prudencia, decidieron no subir hasta que la batalla hubiera terminado.

-¿¡Dónde está Seiya!?, gritó Marin

- ¿Y Milo?, inquirió Shaina, más calmada.

-Tranquilas, ellos están en el templo de Athena. Milo se quedó cuidándolos, les informó Saori.

-Podría jurar que Shaina se ha puesto colorada, murmuró Aioria, mientras las veían subir a la carrera.

-¿De veras te crees ese rumor de que ella y Milo...?, murmuró Mu, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El griego se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo lo dije porque ella preguntó por el bicho. Al responderle a Marin hubiera quedado claro donde estaba Milo.

-Claro, a tí sólo te importa Marin, ¿verdad Aioria?, inquirió el brasileño mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Aioria sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso...¿quién ha dicho eso?...nadie lo ha dicho!, empezó a reír de forma nerviosa.

-Ya lo has dicho tú, dijo Shaka con una sonrisa.-Por cierto, oí un rumor de que Seiya le vio la cara a Shaina hace tiempo.

-¿Qué Seiya... QUÉ?, exclamaron los otros sorprendidos. Saori sonrió.

-Yo sólo oí eso, se defendió el indio,-por eso me parece raro que ahora inventen que anda detrás de Escorpio.

-Shaina quería matar a Seiya...pero después lo salvó de mí, murmuró Aioria.-Ahora que lo pienso, imposible que esté con Milo.

-Pero si amara a Seiya sería autoimpuesto, En cambio, si ama a Milo...sería voluntario, no?, dudó Mu.

- "Una mujer cuyo rostro ha sido visto bajo su máscara debe amar o matar al hombre culpable", recitó Aldebarán.

-Es una regla estúpida, opinó Shaka.

-Muy estúpida. Por culpa de eso, ellas deben vivir separadas del resto del Santuario.

- ¿Quién inventó esa regla?, inquirió Saori con interés.

-No se sabe. Al parecer, al principio, las mujeres se molestaron porque no podían entrar en la orden de Athena. Al final, se les concedió, pero sólo si tapaban su rostro. Al parecer, debían evitar que por su rostro se las subestimara en el campo de batalla, o que su belleza opacara la de Athena, contestó Shaka.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí parados como pasmarotes?, dijo alguien a lo lejos. Se habían quedado parados en la casa de Virgo

-¡Milo!, ¿Porqué has bajado?, inquirió Saori.

El escorpión se puso serio.

-Marin y Shaina me echaron a puntapiés, señorita Athena, contestó tranquilamente.-Según ellas, los hombres no sabemos cuidar de un encogió de hombros. Se fijó en los pedazos de lo que doce horas antes eran armaduras en perfecto estado.

-¿Qué hacen con eso?

-Vamos a repararlas.

- ¿"Vamos"?, inquirió el guardián de la octava casa, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí. Como ellos no pueden dar su sangre, nosotros daremos la nuestra, le explicó Aioria.

- ¿Qué hacemos con los bronceados? No vamos a dejarlos ahí,o sí?, preguntó Aldebarán

-Los llevaremos a la Fuente de Athena. Ahí se recuperarán mejor, o eso espero.

- Todavía no puedo creer que sobrevivieran, inquirió Mu.

-Tú no hables. Los dejaste pasar y ya, reclamó el escorpión.

-Yo lo que no puedo creer es que Saga se suicidara.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?, preguntó Aioria, con rencor.

-¿Expiar su pecado, talvez? Ya, Aioria, déjalo, dijo Shaka.

-¿Qué hacemos con Saga y los demás por cierto?, mencionó Aldebarán.

-Enterrarlos, ¿qué esperabas?

-Por eso lo pregunto. A los traidores no se les entierra en el Santuario.

-¿Todavía los consideras traidores, Aldebarán?, preguntó Milo con irritación

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-¿Crees que ellos sabían del complot de Saga? Shura, Camus y los otros?

-La verdad, de Cáncer y Piscis me esperaría cualquier cosa.

-Y Acuario y Capricornio?

-Camus sólo quiso probar a su discípulo. Y Shura...Shura era el mejor amigo de Aioros..

-Pero recuerdo que Shura fue el enviado a matar a Sagitario, intervino Mu

-Mu...éramos unos rapaces, ¿de verdad te acuerdas?, se burló Aioria.

-Yo me exilié del Santuario, ¿te acuerdas? por algo fue, repuso el ariano, mordaz

- ¿Y eso qué?, siguió Leo.

-¡Por si no te acuerdas, fue a mi maestro al que mataron!, estalló Mu-¡¿crees que iba a dejar eso impune?!

-Basta, caballeros, intervino Saori,- los enterraremos en el Santuario y no se hable más.

Los cinco bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Bien, ahora sólo queda el asunto de las armaduras. ¿Qué hacemos?, intervino Shaka

-Las armaduras están muriendo...no hay mucho tiempo, dijo Mu

- ¿Están cansados?, inquirió Aldebarán

-Nada que un poco de sueño no pueda reparar.

-Entonces lo haremos mañana, dijo Mu tranquilamente-señorita Athena, quédese en mi templo, por esta noche. Yo iré por el anciano maestro a Rozan y probablemente pase la noche allá.

-¿Dónde se ha metido tu discípulo, Mu?, preguntó Aioria

Éste dio un respingo, avergonzado.

-Ni idea. Si lo ven, díganle donde estoy y que volveré mañana. Sólo espero que no se meta en líos.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, yo me quedo aquí, dijo Shaka. Milo también se despidió de ellos y desanduvo el camino hasta Escorpio

-Vaya que nos espera mucho trabajo. Reconstruir casi todos los templos..., dijo Aioria.

-Yo sólo me preocupo por el templo de Athena, dijo Aldebarán.

-No fue seriamente dañado. El templo del Sacerdote es otra historia, comentó Mu

Dejaron a Aioria en Leo y siguieron bajando.

-Por cierto, quién será el sacerdote ahora?, inquirió Aldebarán

-Hablaré de eso con Roshi, pero lo más probable es que sea él quién nos guíe de ahora en adelante.

Saori y Mu continuaron hasta la primera casa.

-Mu, no creo que sea necesario que..., empezó Saori.

-No diga nada, señorita ¿quiere que la haga subir de nuevo hasta arriba? Me matarán si oso hacerlo.-Además, usted es la que más ha sufrido con esto. Nosotros no estuvimos medio día con una flecha clavada en el pecho. Usted es la que más necesita descansar.

Saori asintió en silencio.

Mu la guió hasta los departamentos interiores del templo. Abrió una puerta y la hizo entrar.

-Si oye a alguien entrar, no se asuste. Probablemente se trate de é por la mañana. Cualquier cosa, llame a Alde; pero mejor hágalo por medio del cosmos, tiene el sueño muy pesado, comentó con una risita.

Saori asintió.

-Gracias, Mu

El santo de Aries hizo una reverencia y se marchó

En Escorpio, Milo sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Empezó a quitarse la armadura pero ni bien se había quitado un brazo, escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Al entrar, se encontró con un golpeado Kiki.

-¿Eh?, dijo el niño, viendo como Milo se detenía frente a él, conteniendo la risa.-¿esto no es Aries?  
Milo soltó una risita.  
-Te has pasado un poquito, Kiki. Anda, vete a Aries. Pero no hagas ruido, la señorita Athena está durmiendo en su templo.  
-Llame a mi maestro. Así no tendrá que acompañarme hasta abajo, sugirió Kiki.  
-Mu no está, se fue a Rozan. ¿Pero no crees que puedes ir tú solito?  
Kiki negó con la cabeza.  
-No puedo, señor Milo. El maestro Mu me prohibió andar de noche por los templos. Además, no conozco bien esto. Por eso acabé aquí en lugar de en Aries.  
Milo suspiró.  
-Visto eso voy a tener que llevarte. Aguárdame en la entrada, voy a quitarme la armadura.

Diez minutos más tarde, iban bajando hacia Aries.

-¿Dónde estabas?, le preguntó el guardián del octavo templo al aprendiz.  
-Estaba con Seiya, contestó el chiquillo, mirando de reojo al santo de Escorpio,-el maestro tenía razón: ustedes si tienen un corazón duro. Ni siquiera los escucharon. Los masacraron sin piedad.

Milo sintió que se le asaba la cara de la vergüenza. Aunque sabía que el niño estaba diciendo la verdad, oírlo sin indirectas como solían hacer los adultos, lo avergonzó aún más. La sensación de culpa se agudizó, pero la enterró en lo profundo de sí.  
Llegando al sexto templo, Kiki se pegó a Milo al sentir el cosmos del santo de Virgo. Milo se sorprendió. Generalmente, Shaka solía mostrar su cosmos de manera más agresiva, como una forma de alardear de tener el cosmos más fuerte entre los dorados. Pero ya no se sentía así. El combate con el Fénix le había bajado los humos al sexto guardián. Aún así, el cosmos se sentía intimidante, benéfico, pero intimidante.  
-¿Nunca habías sentido el cosmos de Shaka?, le preguntó a Kiki en voz baja mientras pasaban delante del santo de Virgo. El niño negó con la cabeza.  
- Mi maestro dice que el señor Shaka posee el cosmos más grande entre los dorados. Por eso es llamado "el más cercano a los dioses"  
Milo asintió. En realidad, era un poco más complicado que eso, pero supuso que iba a marear al niño si se ponía a explicarle exactamente qué era el asunto.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que Shaka había dejado de meditar y lo miraba inquisitivamente desde su puesto.

Shaka percibió el estado en el que se encontraba Milo. Negó con la cabeza. Ay, el escorpión tendía a cometer imprudencias, pero esta no estaba lejos de ser la peor. Si seguía escondiendo sus sentimientos estos le iban a pasar la factura. Se dijo que lo seguiría cuando volviera a subir. De todas formas, él tampoco estaba tranquilo.

Mientras, Milo y Kiki ya habían pasado por Leo y Cáncer. Cuando entraban a Géminis, Milo aceleró obligando a Kiki a correr para seguirle el paso. En Tauro, los ronquidos de Aldebarán les causaron risa.

-Toro torpe, murmuró Milo,-va a despertar a la señorita Athena. Al menos, alguien sí está durmiendo bien.

Al llegar a Aries, sintieron un cosmos benéfico y puro que rodeaba el templo.

-Claro, por eso Alde está durmiendo tan bien, dijo Milo divertido.

Kiki se había metido corriendo hasta su habitación. Milo lo siguió.

-Oye, ¿Marin y Shaina todavía están con los bronceados?, le preguntó.  
-Sí. Shaina-san dijo algo como que ustedes eran unos "bastardos"-Milo se puso blanco-La palabra sonó fea. Creo que es una de las que mi maestro me ha dicho que está prohibido decir, el niño se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cama-Perdone por hacerlo bajar.

-Descuida. Buenas noches.

Salió de Aries y empezó a subir las escaleras despacio.

-Maldita víbora, ¿Porqué los italianos son tan malcriados?, se preguntó, recordando las palabras que salían de la boca de Death Mask cuando éste estaba de malas. Al menos lo hubiera dicho en italiano, para que el niño no lo entendiera, murmuró refiriéndose a la amazona de Ofiuco.

Al pasar por Virgo, se encontró con Shaka todavía "meditando" En realidad, el guardián de la Virgen estaba esperando que el santo de Escorpio volviera a subir. Percibió la furia de éste contra la italiana.

"A la mínima provocación, la hará picadillo", pensó Shaka, "conociendo a Shaina, igual de impulsiva que Milo, será un problema" Suspiró. Hasta que volviera Mu, a él le tocaría hacer de niñera. Era una lástima que Camus no estuviera ya. Él hubiera sabido como calmar al griego.

Milo se perdió escaleras arriba. Creyó sentir que Shaka lo escaneaba, para ver cómo estaba.

"Métete en tus asuntos, Barbie", pensó furioso.

Shaka percibió el pensamiento y suspiró de nuevo. Definitivamente, le iba a tocar echarle un ojo al escorpión, para evitar que todo se complicara más. Decidió esperar a que se calmara un poco y subir a echarle una mano. De paso, bajar a Leo a ver al león, que tampoco debía de estar durmiendo.

-Nadie dormirá aquí hoy, murmuró el indio, mientras se ponía de pie. Se estiró y se fue a la parte interior de su templo.

**Mu se larga a Rozan y Milo se ha desahogado un poco. Saori se quedará en Aries. Shaina parece interesada en el escorpión, ¿porqué será? Además Shaka ha decidido meter cuchara aunque Milo probablemente no quiera que se metan en sus asuntos. Dejen reviews o MP! Recuerden que los comentarios son el pago de los escritores aficionados.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Σφάλμα: Σκορπιός κάι Παρθένος

_**Este capítulo me sacó las canas. Primero había decidido que fuera algo con Milo y Camus, pero después desencajó con el argumento así que mejor lo dejé. Después, quise que Milo se peleara con Shaka, pero tampoco funcionó. Dudo que alguien pueda pelearse con Shaka, tan tranquilo y espiritual que es xD Bueno, el título ya dice de quién va el capítulo así que ahí los dejo**_

**Σφάλμα: Σκορπιός κάι Παρθένος**

**Culpa: Escorpio y Virgo**

Al llegar a Escorpio, Milo casi que cayó vestido sobre el sillón. Se obligó a llegar hasta su dormitorio y a desvestirse. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

_Se despertó con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Se levantó y se fue a la cocina. _

_Al pasar por la sala, creyó sentir que la temperatura había bajado. Rodó los ojos. "Genial, Milo", se dijo, "ahora hasta sientes su cosmos"_

_-No es ninguna ilusión, Escorpio,-le reconvino una voz conocida._

_Sentado de espaldas a él, estaba el santo de Acuario._

_-¡Camus! Tú no...tú no..,murmuró mientras abría los ojos sorprendido._

_-Sí, le confirmó Camus- estoy muerto. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!, le apostrofó._

_Milo retrocedió. _

_-¡Tú dejaste pasar a Hyoga! ¡Si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo, yo estaría vivo!_

_-¡Pero Camus!, protestó el escorpión sin poderse creer que estuviera pasando eso._

_-Admítelo, Milo, le dijo el acuariano con crueldad, lo único que quieres hacer ahora es ir allá arriba y rematar a Hyoga de la manera más sanguinaria que puedas. Te importa un comino lo que le pase a Hyoga. Sólo dijiste eso porque quieres quedar bien conmigo. Te conozco, Milo,-continuó el francés,- sólo quieres proteger a Hyoga para no ser menos que Aioros. No pensaste en Hyoga, ni en mí. Sólo lo haces por quedar bien contigo mismo. ¡Eres patético!, se burló Camus._

_Milo retrocedió de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en Camus, lleno de espanto._

_-¡No!, gritó,-¡No!, ¿cómo te atreves? Camus, yo jamás...¿de qué me seviría matar a Hyoga? ¡Eso no te traerá de vuelta! Tampoco me hará más que Aioros, ¡Jamás podremos ser como Aioros! Él murió protegiendo a Athena...Tu discípulo es un gran santo. Hice...hice lo correcto al dejarlo pasar...ellos sí son como Aioros!, gritó el griego, desesperado, tratando de darle un sentido a lo que estaba pasando._

_-Nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que yo entrenara a Hyoga y a Isaac...Más cuando supiste que serían entrenados en Siberia. ¡Nunca quisiste que nos separáramos! No finjas que no les tenías inquina a mis alumnos, porque siempre los odiaste, Milo. _

_- ¡Camus!, replicó Milo consternado. Quiso añadir algo más pero su garganta se negó a emitir sonido alguno._

_- Siempre criticaste a Afrodita y a Death Mask por lo orgullosos que eran y lo superiores que se creían respecto a los demás. ¡Y tú eres igual! ¿Acaso no tuve que aguantar tus quejas después de que te reuniste con el sacerdote? ¡En lugar de ponerse a pensar en cómo cinco santos de bronce derrotaron a ésos santos de plata ellos solos! ¡En lugar de respetarlos, los subestimaste! ¡Tú! De Piscis y Cáncer me lo hubiera esperado, ¡pero no de tí! _

_-Yo..yo..., ¡Camus, por favor! No me digas estas cosas, suplicó el santo de Escorpio._

_Acuario hizo una mueca de desagrado._

_-Como todo el mundo, te desagrada que te lean la cartilla. Te crees muy fuerte y orgulloso, ¿verdad, Milo de Escorpio, uno de los doce? ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? Hasta qué no lo admitas...no me iré de aquí. Tenemos toda la noche.._

_-¿Qué crees tú, señor sabelotodo?, murmuró Milo, cuyo temor estaba dando paso a la cólera,- ¡estás muerto, Camus, muerto! No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí a decirme porqué estoy o no estoy asustado! Yo...no me siento bien, ¿cómo iba a estarlo cuando moriste? ¿Cuándo el Santuario que creí conocer resultó ser una farsa de Saga? ¿Cuándo santos inocentes salieron gravemente lastimados?_

_- Oh, claro. Si tu héroe resultó ser un traidor...¿cómo te sienta eso Milo? El bondadoso Saga de Géminis asesinó al maestro Shion y se hizo pasar por él por trece años. ¿Qué tal te sienta eso? Y no tuvo el coraje de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Se suicidó como un cobarde, el rencor en las palabras de su compañero, sorprendió a Milo._

_-Saga no debió haberse suicidado, admitió,-pero lo hizo. Ya no hay remedio. Tú tampoco debiste haber muerto, pero moriste. Nosotros no debimos dejar pasar a los santos de bronce, pero lo hicimos, su voz se fue tiñendo de determinación conforme hablaba,- y yo no debí de ser tan orgulloso, pero lo fui. ¿Contento, eh?_

_Camus arqueó una ceja._

_-Nada contento. Milo, tú no eres yo. ¡Deja de fingir que estás bien!_

_-¡No estoy bien, imbécil!, gritó el santo de Escorpio, enfurecido.-¡Pero me consta que debo fingir que estoy bien, porque si no pensarán que soy un débil! ¡Y eso no puede permitírselo un santo dorado! Tú lo sabes perfectamente, ¿verdad, Camus? ¿Acaso no encerraste a Hyoga en el Freeze Coffin por eso mismo? ¿Por ser demasiado sentimental? ¡No todos somos como tú!_

_-Milo, cargas con mucha presión. Un santo dorado debe ser frío en batalla. Fuera de ella no importa como se comporte. Tranquilízate y respira un momento. Llora si necesitas llorar, al diablo con las apariencias. Has perdido a alguien especial para tí, has asumido una gran responsabilidad y toda tu vida fue una mentira, ¿Quién no se sentiría agobiado?,el que fuera el guardián del onceavo templo se acercó a Milo, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse.-Milo, ante todo tú eres mi mejor amigo. No puedo verte así, repuso casi con ternura,-culpándote de algo que está fuera de tu control._

_-Camus...,murmuró Milo, conmovido._

_-Las cosas se dieron de esta manera. Ahora lo que debes hacer es tranquilizarte. Yo ya no estoy contigo de forma física, pero eso no significa que te abandone. Deja de culparte. Tanto Hyoga como yo hicimos una elección y sufrimos las consecuencias. Ahora tú debes afrontar las consecuencias de las tuyas...-la figura de Camus empezó a desvanecerse._

_-¡Camus!, murmuró Milo, alargando una mano, tratando de asir la de su compañero. Su mano pasó a través de Camus como si éste fuera hecho de aire._

_-Recuerda que juraste proteger a Hyoga en mi lugar, y sé fuerte. Vuelve a ser el orgulloso santo de Escorpio al que yo conocí. No te tortures._

_Milo respiró hondo. Poco a poco sintió cómo su corazón se iba inundando de dolor y culpa. La sensación fue subiendo por su pecho. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y su vista se nubló. Emitió un gemido que se convitió en sollozos. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejillas abundandantemente. Se hizo una bola en el sofá, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, librándolo de su dolor._

_-No es mi culpa, no es mi culpa, murmuraba obsesivamente, entre sollozos, tratando de convencerse y de aceptar que los acontecimientos no eran culpa suya. Sintió la mano de Camus sobre su cabeza._

_-Debo irme, Milo. Pero nunca olvides que siempre estaré contigo._

_-¡Camus!, gritó, incorporándose bruscamente. Pero el santo de Acuario ya no estaba. Se volvió a derrumbar y siguió llorando en silencio._

Se despertó con el corazón latiéndole desordenadamente contra las costillas y con la respiración agitada. Miró alrededor confundido. Estaba en su dormitorio.

-¿Camus?,llamó. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Palpó la almohada. Estaba húmeda. Se tocó el rostro y sintió los restos de lágrimas. ¿Había llorado en sueños?

-¿Milo?, se oyó una voz en la entrada del templo,-¿Milo estás bien?

El octavo guardián rodó los ojos. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Al no recibir respuesta, el santo de Virgo entró sigilosamente en el templo hasta su parte interior. Encontró al escorpión tendido sobre su cama. Las aguamarinas de Milo se encontraron con los topacios de Shaka y éste entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

-Lárgate, Shaka. No estoy para aguantar tus filosofías, dijo mientras se volvía.

-Milo..., trató de apaciguarlo.

-¡Que te fueras, Barbie!

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño?, inquirió el indio, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Milo suspiró con molestia , pero se volvió hacia Virgo.

-Era..era más que un mal sueño. Era como una especie de visión. Shaka...¿se puede experimentar emociones fuertes estando dormido?

-Claro que sí. ¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Soñé con Camus, resumió Milo.-Pero no era un sueño normal. Yo...yo lloraba y...,su voz se apagó.

-Eso no fue un sueño, Milo. La culpa que sientes se materializó con la forma de Camus. O puede que su espíritu te haya visitado en sueños, especuló Shaka.

-¿La..la culpa...?, entonces cayó en la cuenta de la actitud del santo de Acuario en su "sueño"- ¡Él me recriminó que me sintiera culpable! Aunque después admitió que estaba preocupado por mí.

-Hum. Quizá fuera un poco de ambas, el sexto guardián observó la cara compungida de Milo.-te estás culpando mucho, ¿verdad?

Milo asintió en silencio.

-¿Y tú?, le preguntó el griego,-Hace un rato pasé por tu templo y estabas meditando tranquilo, o eso parecía.

El guardián de la Virgen esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Sí, traté de meditar. Pero como no pude, salí a ver las estrellas. Como desde aquí se ven mejor..., mintió

Milo calló. Si ni siquiera Shaka había podido conciliar el sueño, ¿cómo iban a poder los demás?

-La vida es un ciclo. Todo se renueva. Sin embargo, creo que hoy nadie está durmiendo en el Santuario. Pasé a ver a Aioria y lo encontré despierto...con la mirada perdida en la pared.

-Alde sí está durmiendo bien. El cosmos de la señorita Athena lo ayuda, me imagino.

-Sí, logro percibir su cosmos. Es benéfico y tranquilizante. Me calma un poco, Shaka suspiró.

-Shaka...¿tú odias a Saga?

-No lo odio. Saga estaba enfermo, Milo. No pudo evitarlo. En el fondo, siempre fue muy bondadoso. Por eso yo percibí bondad latente en el corazón del sacerdote. Por eso no lo ataqué. Aunque sabía lo que había hecho. Quizás debí haberlo hecho.

-¡¿Tú lo sabias?!, exclamó Milo

El santo de Virgo asintió. Milo se dio cuenta de que Shaka se sentía culpable.

-Probablemente, el único que no se sienta tan mal sea Mu. El resto...,murmuró con amargura el escorpión.

-Estás preocupado por los de bronce también, adivinó Shaka.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?, inquirió.

Shaka asintió en silencio.

-Perdón por llamarte "Barbie", se disculpó Milo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, aseguró Shaka con tranquilidad.

Milo suspiró.

-Por sí fuera poco tengo que aguantar a la víbora de Shaina...algo me dice que la tomará conmigo. ¿Vas a creer que dijo "bastardos" en frente de Kiki?

Shaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sabía que Shaina se pone malhablada cuando se enoja...pero esto es demasiado. Como se entere Mu, la casca. Espero que Kiki no lo vaya a repetir nunca enfrente de él.

-¿Te lo imaginas?, dijo Milo entre risas.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo se ponía Death Mask cuando se enojaba?

-Afrodita decía que era un ordinario, recordó Shaka.- Me acuerdo de aquella vez que se enojó porque le quebró un plato a Afrodita. Creí que Death Mask se lo comería vivo. Tanto alboroto por un simple plato.

-Es que no se le podía decir nada sin que estallara. Bastó que Afro le dijera que limpiara.

-¿Te acuerdas? Camus tuvo que congelarle las piernas para que no se le tirara encima.

Milo soltó una carcajada.

-Claro, después la pagó porque Afro lo obligó a que lo ayudara con sus rosas por un mes.

-¿Por eso estaba tan enfurruñado?

- Sí. A nadie le gustaba ayudar a Afro con sus rosas, porque a la mínima acababas con una clavada en el trasero. Aquel día, Death Mask parecía un rosal andante.

- Oh sí, ¿te acuerdas?, dijo Shaka.

-Camus dijo que se lo merecía, y cuando le pidió apoyo a Shura, lo mandó a la porra, dijo Milo muerto de risa.

-Y cuando Aioria se metió lo echaron también.

-Qué tiempos aquellos, murmuró el octavo guardián con melancolía.-Ahora todos ellos están muertos.

- No te agobies, Milo, le aconsejó Shaka.

-Sí, ya sé..., se encogió de hombros.-Oye, ya es muy tarde, ¿porqué no te quedas aquí? Para que no tengas que bajar otra vez.

-No, tranquilo, lo calmó Shaka.- y no te culpes más.

-Decirlo es fácil.

Shaka arrugó el entrecejo.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista. No eres el único que se culpa. Hasta la señorita Athena se está culpando.

-Sí, no sé...es como la "culpa del sobreviviente"

-Es normal. Camus y tú siempre estuvieron muy unidos.

-Recuerdo una vez que Camus estaba aquí para el informe mensual de progreso de su entrenamiento. El asunto es que ese día, Aioria estaba de mal humor y lo empujó al pasar. Se rompió la rodilla muy feo. Aunque no sollozaba se veía que le dolió. Recuerdo haberme peleado con el gato y mientras nosotros peleábamos, llegó Saga y se llevó a Camus para curarle la herida. Lo alzó y nos reprendió por pelear olvidándonos de que había alguien herido. Al rato, llegó Aioros y cascó a Aioria. Yo me fui detrás de Saga. Nunca me he olvidado de el cuidado con el que trató a Camus para no lastimarlo más y como le hablaba para calmarlo. Supongo que será mejor quedarse con esos recuerdos que con los otros.

Shaka escuchaba con curiosidad el relato de su compañero. Como él no había pisado el Santuario hasta que obtuvo la armadura, le gustaba oír esas cosas que le enseñaban de cómo era la vida en ése entonces.

-¿Y Mu?

La mirada de Milo se enterneció.

-El maestro Shion lo trataba como si fuera su nieto consentido. Era muy común verlos juntos, paseando por el Santuario o por Rodorio. En las reuniones era frecuente que Mu se sentara en el regazo de Shion y jugara con su rosario.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta Mu que Shion había muerto?

-No lo sé. Mu estaba en Jamir en ése momento. Si bien ya portaba la armadura de Aries, nunca se apareció en el Santuario. Talvez debió de sentir el cosmos de Shion cuando éste se extinguió. Lo que no sé es como discernió que Shion fue asesinado y no murió por vejez. Era sabido que Shion solía llevarlo a menudo a Rozan. Quizás se quedó con Roshi y éste le aclaró las cosas.

-¿Y los demás?, inquirió el indio muy interesado. Él mismo había sentido algo raro, pero no le había dado importancia. Además, estaba recíén llegado.

-Death Mask siempre fue un dolor de cabeza. Le encantaba cuando se moría alguien. Dudo que le hubiera importado que fuera el sacerdote. Afro y Shura se asustaron un poco pero después se les pasó. Camus andaba más silencioso de lo usual y yo...yo me sentí inquieto pero se me pasó. Lo que me desconcertó fue el movimiento inusual.

-¿Y Aioria?, preguntó Shaka.

Milo suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Se llevó la peor parte. Los soldados se ensañaron con él por sí sabía dónde estaba Aioros. Además, ¿cómo le explicas a un niño que su hermano, al que siempre admiró y nunca hizo nada malo, es un traidor? Me consta que eso marcó a Aioria y hará que odie a Saga, aunque éste no haya sido del todo culpable.

Shaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Se ensañaron con él? Pero, ¿no hubiera sido muy tonto que Aioros arrastrara a su hermano en una traición?

-Los soldados nunca se han caracterizado por su inteligencia, dijo Milo con una risita-Debieron dejarlo cuando aseguró que no sabía dónde estaba Aioros, pero siguieron golpeándolo por sí fingía. Shura puso fin a la golpiza que le dieron cuando regresó diciendo que había matado a Aioros. Aioria se deprimió por meses. Sólo reaccionó cuando el sacerdote habló con él. Pero tuvo que soportar las burlas de todo el mundo por años. Talvez que fuera a Japón fue lo méjor que pudo pasarle.

-¿Y Camus?

-Nosotros resentimos más el golpe por habernos entrenado en el Santuario y sus cercanías. Conocíamos bien al maestro Shion, a Aioros y a Saga. Los que se entrenaron lejos, no acusaron tanto el golpe. Las pocas veces que habían visto al sacerdote era en las reuniones, y el casco le tapaba la cara. Por ejemplo tú. Tú no viste a Shion más que una vez-Shaka asintió- Alde tampoco. Afrodita hacía poco que había recibido su armadura como tú, Camus, Mu, Alde, Aioria y yo. Igual Death Mask y Shura.* Éramos demasiado inexpertos para darnos cuenta de nada. El único que pudo haberse dado cuenta era Saga.

-¿Cómo justificó Saga su propia desaparición? Algo tuvo que haber inventado, dijo Shaka pensativo.

-No dijo nada. Los rumores empezaron a correr, y así ha sido siempre. Me consta que, pese a que los llamó varias veces, ni Mu ni Roshi hicieron acto de presencia nunca. Eso irritó mucho a Saga, aunque probablemente debió de haberlo supuesto-contuvo un bostezo- El santo de Libra era amigo íntimo de Shion y Mu era su estudiante, frunció el entrecejo- Siempre rechazaron la autoridad de Saga por razones obvias. Lo que no sé es porqué esperó tanto tiempo para enviar a alguien a Rozan y nunca envió a nadie a Jamir. Al menos, no que nos diéramos cuenta.

Shaka carraspeó mientras se levantaba. Milo lo siguió con la mirada.

-Hay mucho enigma en todo esto, murmuró mientras salía de la habitación,-lo bueno es que ya acabó. Buenas noches, Milo.

-Buenas noches, Shaka.

El indio salió de Escorpio bastante satisfecho. No sólo se había enterado de muchas cosas sino también había logrado que el escorpión hablara de Camus y Saga con normalidad. Sólo esperaba que la conversación que habían tenido le sirviera de desahogo a Milo y lo ayudara a dejar fluir sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a Virgo, desechó la idea de meditar y fue a acostarse directamente. Él también estaba cansado. Se cepilló el largo cabello rubio y se metió en la cama. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y durmió tranquilamente hasta el amanecer

**La culpa le ha pasado la factura a Milo. Como no quería dejar a Camus solo como "el muerto" y ya tenía en mente algo así, pues lo escribí de esta manera. Originalmente, este capítulo iba a llamarse "μνήμη" (Memoria) e iba a constar de recuerdos de Milo para con Camus. Mi musa me ha jugado otra mala pasada y lo tuve que cambiar. Probablemente lo haga como un one shot alternativo a este fic Ya se ve cómo los sentimientos de Milo se van encauzando poco a poco.**

***En el tomo 12 (¿o era el trece?) Kurumada aclara que los dorados acababan de recibir sus respectivas armaduras poco antes de la muerte de Shion. Afrodita tenía 9 años, Death Mask y Shura 10, y Mu, Milo, Aioria, Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán tenían 7 años**

**Dejen reviews o MP! Recuerden que los comentarios son el pago de los escritores aficionados. Gracias por leer!**


	5. Σκορπιός Μιλο Milo de Escorpio

**Bueno, de este capítulo no queda mucho que agregar. Lean y averigüen de qué va. **

**En teoría, este iba a ser el último capítulo hecho y derecho pero el epílogo se alargó demasiado y lo dejaré como un capítulo más. El epílogo le correspondería a Milo y Camus y no a Mu, como estaba planeado. Ay, esta musa, que no me hace caso, por Zeus…**

**Σκορπιός Μιλο**

Al día siguiente, Milo se despertó con un fuerte rayo de sol que caía sobre su cama.

Se desperezó y fue a hacerse el desayuno.

-¿Qué tal unas tostadas para desayunar? Le diré a Camus...,se cortó en seco al recordar que el acuariano no iba a volver a bajar para desayunar con él.

-Mierda. Milo tranquilízate, se dijo, molesto, al ver que empezaban a temblarle las manos.

Terminó de desayunar y fue adentro a darse un baño.

Al rato, decidió leer un libro y así estuvo unos minutos hasta que decidió ir arriba, a ver cómo estaban los bronceados.

Pasó por Sagitario, Capricornio y Acuario, pero al llegar a Piscis se detuvo, atónito. El templo, que siempre había sido como el jardín del Santuario lucía desoladoramente desnudo. Como ya no estaba Afrodita para sustentarlas con su cosmos, las rosas se habían marchitado. Siguió subiendo pero al llegar donde estaban los santos de bronce se encontró con Shaina.

-¿Qué, dijo ella molesta,- vienes a agujerear a alguien más además de a Hyoga?

-Shaina...

- ¡Eres despreciable, Milo!, gritó ella. Luego, con toda la intención de herirlo, le gritó:

-¡Ojalá hubieras muerto tú en vez de Camus!

Milo sintió como sí le hubieran retorcido las entrañas.

- ¡Shaina!, le llamó la atención Marin.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no los odias también? ¿Tu alumno no está medio muerto por culpa de ellos?, la amazona dio media vuelta y se fue

-Discúlpala, Milo. Me temo que se portará así con todos por un buen tiempo, explicó la santa del Àguila.

-¿Ayer no estuvieron diciendo palabrotas delante de Kiki, o sí?

El rostro de Marin enrojeció tras la máscara.

-Creímos que no nos había escuchado, dijo avergonzada,- Mu nos matará como se entere.

-¿Cómo están los muchachos?

-Siguen igual. No han reaccionado nada. Ikki presenta alguna mejoría, pero es normal, fue el menos lastimado.

-¿Y Hyoga?, inquirió el escorpión.

-Más pálido que un muerto. Igual Shun. No sé cómo no les dio un shock hipovolémico.

- Un shock hipovolémico es poco. Cualquier otro pudo haber muerto.

-¿Hoy repararán las armaduras?

-Supuestamente. Sólo espero que sus propietarios vivan lo suficiente para poder usarlas de nuevo, dijo él, preocupado.

-¿Dónde pasó la noche la señorita Athena?, inquirió Marin.

-En el templo de Mu.

-¿Sola?

-Con Kiki.

-Marin, ¿ustedes de verdad nos odian? ¿O es cosa de Shaina?, preguntó Milo.

-No voy a ocultarte que estoy algo molesta con ustedes. Pero sólo obedecieron órdenes y cumplieron con su deber de proteger el Santuario. Dime, ¿si hubieran sabido acerca de Saga, lo hubieran permitido?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero si nos hubiéramos enfrentado a él...hubiéramos acabado como Aioria.

-Por eso fue arriesgado enviarlo a Oriente...fue demasiado para él.

-No. Si no, él nunca hubiera sabido la verdad acerca de Aioros. El único problema fue que no se aguantó y fue a confrontar a Saga.

-Fue culpa tuya. De tu arrogancia. Si no hubieras sido tan necio...

-Si no hubiera sido tan necio...tu discípulo estaría muerto, probablemente. De todas formas, si Aioria no me hubiera interrumpido, pensara lo que pensara, hubiera tenido que ir. Era una orden del sacerdote. Me consta que Afrodita también reaccionó mal cuando lo enviaron a Andrómeda. Nos teníamos tan creído que éramos los más fuertes de la orden de Athena...

-Sois los más fuertes. Pero eso no quiere decir que seáis invencibles.

Marin guardó silencio por un instante. Él empezó a caminar hacia los santos de bronce

-Milo...no te culpes por lo de Camus. Él sólo puso el bienestar de su discípulo por encima de todo...como lo hacemos los maestros. Mu lo haría por Kiki, y yo lo hice por Seiya. Shaina lo hubiera hecho por Cassios. Por eso está tan dolida. No es sólo por Seiya...sino también por Cassios. Si algún día llegas a tener un discípulo, lo entenderás.

-Yo le prometí a Camus que cuidaría de Hyoga. Él es mi responsabilidad ahora. Así cómo Aioros nos encomendó a Athena, yo trataré de cuidar de Hyoga, le dijo él.-Por eso daré mi sangre a la armadura del Cisne...es sólo una parte de lo que podría hacer por Hyoga, pagarle el daño que le causé...y para premiarlo por su valor. Tenían todo en contra...y lo lograron.

-Milo...son cinco de ustedes y cinco armaduras...Mu va a poder hacerlo?, dijo ella mientras se inclinaba sobre Shun, para limpiarle la cara.

-Sostenía que podría. Dice que la armadura de Ikki sólo necesita polvo de estrellas...Lo obligamos a que fuera a Rozan por el anciano maestro, explicó Milo con la mirada fija en Hyoga.

-¡Milo!, se oyó una voz a lo lejos,-¿dónde te has metido, bicho? ¡Milo!

-Estoy aquí arriba, ¿qué quieres?

El santo de Leo apareció por la puerta.

-Oh, aquí estás. ¡Hola, Marin!

-Aioria, murmuró ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya ha llegado Mu?, inquirió el escorpión.

-No. Al parecer se retrasarán un poco.

-¿Dónde están Shaka y Alde?

-Shaka está con Athena. Alde salió a estirar las piernas un poco. Quieren que nos hagamos cargo de los cuerpos.

-¿Nosotros?, dijo Milo.

-Sí.

-Yo los ayudo, intervino Marin

-No, cortó Aioria.

-Cállate, gata dorada. Es mejor que lo haga ella a que lo haga Shaina.

-Bueno..., cedió Aioria, no muy conforme.

Milo frunció el entrecejo.

-Encárgate de Saga, le dijo a Marin. Ella asintió y se alejó.

-¿Dónde está Shaina? Alguien debe cuidarlos a ellos.

-Si la encontramos, le decimos.

-¿Yo me encargo de Camus?, preguntó Aioria.

-No, tú encárgate de Afro. De Camus me encargo yo.

-¿Y Shura y Death Mask?

-Sus cuerpos no aparecieron.

Aioria se encogió de hombros.

Milo dejó a Aioria en Piscis y bajó hasta Acuario.

Al no ver el cuerpo donde estaba la noche anterior se desconcertó. Se fue hasta los interiores y lo encontró tendido en su cama.

-¿Cómo demo..?, se preguntó

-¿Puedes ser más descarado...?, murmuró una voz en las sombras.

-¿Tú lo has movido, Shaina?, le preguntó a la muchacha.

Ella eludió la pregunta.

-Creí que anoche cuando pasaste por aquí tres veces, te dignarías al menos a acomodar el cadáver de tu amigo, pero ni eso eres capaz de hacer, Milo de Escorpio, escupió.

Él sintió que le hervía la sangre.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros?! ¡Tú llegaste mucho después que nosotros al Santuario, y te entrenaste apartada! ¡Por lo que sé, no tienes derecho a juzgar a nadie!, gritó enfurecido.

-¡Tú no entiendes, ni entenderás nunca lo que es tener un rango más bajo que ustedes! ¡Se creen dioses! ¿Tienes una idea de cómo se ven a los ojos de los demás? ¡Especialmente tú, Milo, tan inmaduro y arrogante! Si no fuera por Camus, habrías cometido muchas estupideces...Ni siquiera fueron capaces de escuchar a los santos de bronce, ¡los masacraron sin piedad!, chilló ella como una serpiente enfurecida.

Milo sintió ganas de dejarla como un colador.

-¡Cállate, Shaina de Ofiuco! Tampoco tú entenderás nunca lo que es ser un santo de oro. ¿Crees que este poder viene libre de responsabilidades? Nosotros no sólo tenemos que cuidar de Athena, ¡tenemos que cuidarlos a ustedes, los santos de bronce y plata! Y tenemos que soportar que nos crean dioses y no cometer errores para mantener esa imagen, porque se decepcionan de nosotros! ¿Quién eres tú para reprochar nada? ¡Mira a Saga! De santo respetado a traidor! ¡Sólo por algo que no pudo controlar!, vociferó.

-¡Entonces admítelo! ¡Admite que tienes miedo, que no sabes qué harás sin él, lo exhortó la amazona,señalando al inconsciente Camus,- admite que estás enojado con Hyoga y que querrías hacerlo puré, antes que nada...Admite que estás decepcionado de Saga, ¡que no pensaste que fuera capaz de eso! ¡No te lo tragues, gran idiota!, lo provocó.

La vista de él se tornó borrosa, mientras sentía la sangre latiéndole en los oídos ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle cómo debía o no debía sentirse? Una cosa era aconsejarlo, como había hecho Shaka la noche anterior. Otra reclamarle por cosas de las que no tenía la culpa. La ira tomó las riendas. Antes de que Shaina pudiera reaccionar, sintió el impacto de dos Agujas Escarlatas en su cuerpo.

-¡Milo, no! ¡Milo detente!, intentó suplicar.

Él la ignoró y descargó otros dos golpes sobre la chica, que salió despedida hacia atrás y dio con sus huesos en el suelo.

Habiendo terminado con Afrodita, Aioria se encontró con Marin en Piscis. Desde ahí, oyeron los gritos provenientes de Acuario. Aceleraron el paso y llegaron justo para ver al escorpión levantar el brazo para descargar la quinta aguja sobre Shaina.

-¡Milo, detente!, gritó Aioria y lo agarró del brazo para evitar que golpeara a la chica. Éste se debatió, enfurecido.

-¡Suéltame, Aioria!, bramó iracundo,-¡déjame darle una lección a esta...!

Marin, que se había arrodillado frente a Shaina, la cogió del brazo para que se levantara.

-¿Estás loca, Shaina?, ¿porqué lo provocaste así?, le preguntó.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo!, ¡¿Porqué está tan tranquilo?! ¿Acaso no le importa que haya muerto su amigo? ¿No le duele lo que ha pasado?

Al oír esto, Milo entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas, se zafó de Aioria de un tirón y disparó la quinta aguja. Shaina salió disparada hacia atrás y arrastró a Marin consigo. Del pecho del escorpión surgió un gruñido amenazante.

-¡Milo!, protestó Aioria, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Pero no trató de sujetarlo de nuevo.

El santo de Escorpio respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía cómo el enojo le quemaba las entrañas.

¿Tú...crees...que...no...me...importa?, murmuró,-¡Anoche no pude dormir, idiota! ¡No dejaba de pensar en Camus! ¡Hyoga consideraba a Camus como un segundo padre y ya no está! Y yo, que juré guiarlo de ahora en adelante, no sé cómo hacerlo! No sólo tú perdiste a alguien a causa de este complot! Aioria perdió a su maestro y hermano, Mu a su maestro, que además era el sacerdote. Shura perdió a su amigo porque le dijeron que era un traidor y para colmo fue enviado tras él para matarlo! ¿Qué crees tú que sentirían Afrodita y Death Mask si uno hubiera sobrevivido y el otro no? Marin..., susurró mirándola,- ¡Marin casi pierde a su alumno! ¡Pensamos que habíamos perdido a Shaka!...Perdimos a muchos santos de plata..¡Tú no eres la única...no te atrevas a decir que no me importa!, concluyó, mientras salía de la casa a grandes zancadas. Su cosmos se había vuelto sumamente agresivo.

-¿Y Camus?,murmuró Aioria, sobrecogido.

-Déjalo así. Cuando se calme, volverá a subir para encargarse él, dijo Marin. Ayudó a Shaina a levantarse y se fue, dejando atrás a un confundido santo de Leo.

Aioria salió despacio de Acuario y vio a Shaka y Aldebarán subiendo las escaleras, lo más rápido que podían. Cuando vio a su vecino más cerca, vio la expresión de su cara. Parecía cómo sí se temiera que Milo hiciera algo así.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?, preguntó Aldebarán.- Nos topamos con Milo...se veía muy enojado.

-Shaina provocó a Milo. Él se salió de sus casillas y la atacó, resumió Aioria. Shaka entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estará bien?, preguntó el sexto guardián, preocupado. "Lo sabía", pensó para sus adentros

-Eso espero. Nadie la tiene. Dio por sentado que Milo no estaba afectado por todo esto y logró enfurecerlo. Creo que nunca ha estado tan enojado.

Shaka señalo Escorpio.

-Será mejor que no pasemos por ahí por ahora. El cosmos de Milo se siente muy agresivo. En ese estado es probable que lance golpes contra cualquiera que pase por su casa.

-Shaka, ¿no sabes nada de Mu?

-Es posible que vuelvan mañana.

-¿Qué pasa con Athena?, preguntó el león.

-Se despertó hace horas. Las amazonas le están enseñando el Santuario.

-¿Qué hacemos con Ofiuco?, preguntó Aldebarán.

-Está con Marin.

-¿Ustedes se dieron cuenta de cómo estaba Milo?

-Su cosmos se sentía desbalanceado desde que subimos con la señorita Athena a Escorpio. No sé cómo Shaina no se dio cuenta. Anoche no durmió mucho, murmuró Shaka,- estuve hablando con él hasta altas horas de la noche. Supongo que el mal humor se le exacerbó por la falta de sueño.

- Es una tontería pretender que a alguien no lo afectó todo este asunto. Unos antes y otros después, pero todo el Santuario resintió el golpe del complot de Saga, comentó Aldebarán.

-Entiendo que Shaina esté muy dolida, pero ¿porqué la tomó con Milo? Lo más lógico habría sido tomarla en contra de Aioria, no?

-Milo está preocupado por Hyoga así que ha subido un par de veces a ver a los bronceados. Shaina creía que andaba merodeando como "un bicho rastrero" esperando el momento oportuno para rematar a Hyoga. Además, ayer pasó tres veces por Acuario y hoy otra y ni se dignó mirar a Camus. Eso enojó a Shaina, que creyó que, por lo menos con él, Milo no se mostraría tan frío. Me dijo que bajaría un momento, pero si hubiera sabido a lo que iba la hubiera detenido, explicó Marin que regresaba.

-¿Dónde la has dejado?

-Con los bronceados. No está nada bien. Bien está dicho que nunca se debe provocar a un escorpión. Lo que me extraña es, que conociendo el carácter de Milo, lo provocó.

-¡Pero si ella es igual a él!, murmuró Aioria

-¿De verdad estaba enojado con el cisne?, preguntó Shaka.

-No lo creo. Aunque...,recordó Marin,-ayer, cuando yo pasé por Escorpio, estaba en las escaleras hacia Sagitario y su cosmos se sentía ligeramente rabioso.

-Es imposible que no se enojara con Hyoga en un principio, reflexionó Aioria,-lo bueno es que no cometió la estupidez de ir a rematarlo.

-Talvez si despejamos la casa, vuelva a subir y se tranquilice.

Fueron subiendo hasta Piscis. Shaka prestó atención.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, dijo, prudentemente.

Los demás prestaron atención también. Efectivamente, el rabioso cosmos del escorpión se sentía más cerca. Subieron apresuradamente hasta arriba. Entraron al salón del sacerdote y se quedaron observando a los heridos.

-No despiertan,dijo Marin preocupada,- están vivos pero no despiertan...¿porqué?

-Recibieron mucho daño, Marin. Es suficiente que estén vivos, dijo Aldebarán.

Un soldado interrumpió.

-Disculpen, pero abajo hay una chica que dice ser la amazona de Camaleón.

-¡June!, exclamó Marin. Sí, déjala subir.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?, preguntó Aioria.

-Es amiga de Andrómeda. Supongo que ahora que todo terminó, quiere verlo. Es una suerte que Afrodita ya no esté, no creo que fuera agradable verlo.

-¿Afrodita?

-Ella se entrenó con Shun, resumió Marin.

A los minutos apareció June.

-¡Shun!, gritó una muchacha rubia mientras corría hacia el inconsciente Shun.-¿Quién de ustedes le hizo esto?, inquirió mirando acusadoramente a los dorados.

Shaka hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza con culpabilidad.

-El mayor daño se lo hizo Afrodita, murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡¿Piscis!?, gritó June.-¿Dónde está?

-Bajo tierra, contestó Aioria, con tono lapidario.-Shun se lo llevó por delante.

-June, le preguntó Aldebarán con cautela.-¿Cuándo pasaste por Acuario, todo estaba bien?

Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Porqué? ¿Algo no debería estar bien?

-Como lo suponía, lo que necesitaba Milo era estar a solas con Camus, dijo Aioria rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué le pasó a ella?, preguntó June, señalando a Shaina.

-Nada grave, mintió Aioria,- tuvo un altercado con el santo de Escorpio.

-¿Todo bien, mis queridos caballeros?, preguntó Saori. Detrás de ella venía Milo.

-Señorita Athena, ¿cómo ha pasado la noche?, preguntó Aioria, servicial.

-Bien, gracias, contestó ella., mientras caminaba entre los dorados.-¿no hay mejorías?, preguntó, refiriéndose a los bronceados.

-Aún es muy pronto para saberlo, aunque el Fénix no está tan lastimado como los otros y podría recuperarse pronto. En cuanto regrese Mu los trasladaremos a la Fuente de Athena y en cuanto estén mejor, podrá llevárselos a Japón como usted desea, informó Aioria

- ¿Porqué Mu tarda tanto?, dijo Milo tranquilamente.

-Al parecer, se quedó hablando con Roshi hasta altas horas de la noche, dijo Aldebarán rodando los ojos,-y no recordó pedirle que viniera hasta muy tarde.

-¿Dónde está la armadura del Fénix?, inquirió Shaka, notando que no estaba con las demás. June hizo un puchero al ver los pedazos de la armadura de Andrómeda.

-Mu se la llevó a Rozan. Como según él, lo que necesitaba era mucho menos que las demás...

-Shaina se mueve, les advirtió Marin.

La muchacha se quejó y se retiró la máscara por acto reflejo. Los cuatro dorados se pusieron rojos como un tomate y se volvieron violentamente.

June, Marin y Saori rodearon a la amazona de Ofiuco.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Shaina?, preguntó Saori con delicadeza.

-Pregúntele al imbécil de Milo, respondió ella con su característica rudeza. Éste gruñó, molesto.

-¿Puedes caminar?

Shaina estiró la mano y le quitó a Hyoga el paño que tenía en la frente. Se lo pasó por la cara y limpió la máscara, antes de ponérsela otra vez.

Se levantó cojeando y pasó entre los dorados. Al llegar frente a Milo, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada y siguió avanzando.

-Qué necia..., murmuró el santo por lo bajo, mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida.

-Milo, ¿no crees que exageraste?, murmuró Shaka.

-Es un milagro que tú no te enojes casi nunca, de lo contrario andarías por ahí quitando sentidos...Cuando Camus se enojaba me congelaba..., murmuró Milo,-asegurenme que ustedes no usan sus poderes especiales cuando se enojan.

-¿Cuándo quién?, dijo Aioria estupefacto.

-¡Camus, Aioria, Camus! ¿Acaso creen que no sé que murió? Dejen se tratarme como un niño, le aseguró Milo al santo de Leo, con irritación.

-Pero..pero...

-¡Ya cállate, gatucho enclenque!, se burló Milo.

- Nah, no me digas, bichejo, ¿quién me va a callar? ¿Tú y cuantos más?, lo retó Aioria.

Milo soltó una carcajada.

-Oigan al poderoso, Aioria, exclamó con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

-Ya está mucho mejor, no?, comentó Shaka.

- Por fin se le ha pasado la depresión..., dijo Saori, contenta. Se la quedaron mirando. Había sido mucho pedir que la diosa no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada

-Creí que era simple shock..., confesó Aldebarán.

-Pues sí, podría ser un poco de ambas, resumió Shaka.

Milo se irguió. Aioria y los demás se quedaron mirándolo. La expresión de Milo era tranquila, pero imponía. Su cosmos se había estabilizado. Su porte era el de un santo de oro. Aunque no llevaba la armadura, provocaba admiración, respeto y temor. Shaka sonrió levemente. El escorpión había vuelto a levantar su aguijón con orgullo.

Milo caminó hacia Saori y se arrodilló frente a la joven.

-Yo, dijo con fiero orgullo,- soy Milo, santo de la constelación de Escorpio, uno de los doce santos de oro, el guardián del templo del Escorpión Celeste. Pertenezco a la orden de Athena y es mi deber servirla, besó la mano de la diosa, se levantó, le hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Por el camino le dio un coscorrón a Aioria. Éste ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Bicho..., murmuró.

-Menos mal que se le ha pasado, suspiró Marin,-ya me estaba dando grima verlo así.

- Sólo necesitaba un desahogo lo suficientemente fuerte. Es una pena que haya tenido que ser Shaina.

-Talvez ella también necesitaba de un desahogo...

-¿Y tomarla con Milo?, dijo Aldebarán con desaprobación- Extraño. Por otra parte, con ese temperamento que se gastan los dos...

-Bueno, ya todo está bien. Ahora esperemos que le pida disculpas a Shaina, comentó Shaka.

-No te preocupes, le comentó el griego.-De seguro lo hará. Milo es un caballero ante todo. Se sentirá culpable de haberla dejado como un colador.

-¿Aunque ella se lo buscara?

-Los dos deben perdonarse. Por cierto, ¿Mu se olvidó que no iba de vacaciones a Rozan?

-No lo creo. Probablemente aparezcan hoy.

-No veo mejoras en los bronceados, ¿y si los trasladamos?, preguntó Marin

-Da lo mismo. Aunque sus heridas físicas están sanando bien, no despiertan. Es preocupante. Llevemóslos a la Fuente de Athena a ver si se recuperan más rápido, decidió Aioria.

-¿Qué es la Fuente de Athena?, preguntó Saori, curiosa.

-Verá, señorita, le contestó Shaka,- en la parte de atrás del Santuario hay un pequeño templo donde se solía llevar a los santos heridos de gravedad. Cuenta la leyenda, que la diosa, dolida por esto, derramó una lágrima por medio de su estatua. La lágrima cayó sobre el templo y desde ese entonces el lugar quedó bendecido con el cosmos de Athena. Es una leyenda solamente, aunque por costumbre, se sigue llevando ahí a los santos malheridos.

-¿Cómo hacemos? Somos sólo tres y son cinco santos.

-Avísenle a Milo. Marin, June, lleven a Shun entre las dos. Shaka, tú encárgate de Ikki, Alde encárgate de Shiryu. Yo me encargaré de Seiya, resolvió Aioria.

El santo de Escorpio apareció por la puerta. Sin una palabra, cogió a Hyoga en brazos y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sin duda había estado escuchando desde afuera.

-¡Espera, Milo!, lo frenó Saori. Él dio media vuelta y dejó pasar a los demás mientras esperaba que la diosa se pusiera a su altura.

Saori se acercó al griego y le indicó en silencio que siguieran a los demás.

-¿Ya estás mejor?, le preguntó ella enigmáticamente.

-Sí, señorita. Gracias por su preocupación, murmuró él haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te hizo hacerle eso a Shaina?, preguntó la diosa

-Me salí de mis casillas, dijo él con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué lo provocó?, siguió interrogándolo.

-¿Cuenta la necedad de Shaina?, dijo él sacásticamente,-ella creyó que a nosotros, por el hecho de haber sido los causantes del estado de los santos de bronce, no nos preocupaba o no nos sentíamos culpables. Entiendo que ella también estuviera dolida, pero eso fue demasiado.

Saori asintió.

-¿Porqué tú? Creí que había sido Aioria quién mató a Cassios.

-Siempre he tenido problemas con ella, resumió Milo.

- ¿Ella estaba unida a Camus?

-No, para nada. Es sólo que se enojó porque no tuve "la molestia"- soltó levemente al cisne e hizo el signo de comillas con una mano- de mirar a Camus y pasé de largo. Pero yo no podía ni mirarlo en ese momento. Menos iba a tocarlo. Víbora..., dijo con desagrado.

-Pero ya lo superaste, verdad?, quiso asegurarse Saori.

-Sí, señorita. Hasta mandé al gato a encargarse de Afrodita a propósito. Ya le pediré perdón a Shaina cuando la vea. Claro, si es que lo acepta.

Saori sonrió cálidamente y le palmeó el brazo a su guerrero.

-Me alegro. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Tanto tú como tus compañeros.

-Gracias, señorita Athena, murmuró Milo. Bajó la vista hacia el joven que llevaba en brazos.

"Ahora tú Hyoga, pensó, no te atrevas a morirte o si no, yo mismo bajaré al Hades y te patearé el trasero"

**Bueno, antes que me digan que soy mala por hacerle eso a Shaina, como ya saben, me planteé hacerlo con Shaka pero no funcionó. Lo intenté con Aioria pero quedó muy forzado, los piques entre esos dos son más de comedia que otra cosa. Y los demás personajes no los veo buscando gresca con el escorpión. En cambio Shaina, con un carácter tan fuerte, parecía la indicada. Me dolió hacerle esto porque ella es de mis personajes favoritos, pero a Milo que es mi favorito, lo estoy haciendo pasar por la calle de la amargura, jojojo. Aunque, como veís, ya se le ha quitado.**

**Dejen reviews o MP! Gracias por leer!**

**PD: El título del capítulo significa, literalmente, Manzana de Escorpio xD Culpa de Kuru, por ponerle ese nombre a Milo. Con razón, el traductor no me quería traducir la palabra "Milo" si es que ya estaba en griego, xD**


	6. Προςγαοια Protección

**Bueno, con esto llegamos al final de esta historia! :'( Siempre da nostalgia terminar una historia, ¿porqué será? En fin, falta el epílogo :) **

**Tuve que reescribirlo todo, por no fijarme bien como iban las cosas en el manga. La cosa quedó así:**

**- Saori va a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julian Solo. Probablemente, esto fue antes de las 12. Casas, lo pongo sólo porque esa misma noche Julian toma conciencia (ayudado de Thetis) de que era la reencarnación de Poseidón. Saori sabía desde los 9 años que ella era Athena.**

**- Saori regresa a Japón con los bronceados y escoltada por Aioria. Éstos están en coma y duran un mes en ese estado, por lo que transcurre este lapso de tiempo entre la saga de las 12 Casas y Poseidón.**

**- Leo se devuelve a Grecia tras evitar que la diosa fuera secuestrada por una marina**

**- Tauro es enviado en su lugar, y aproximadamente diez días después es atacado por Siren. Ni idea de porqué tardó tanto en llegar xD será que se perdió. **

**- Arreglaron las Cloths en ese lapso porque ese es el motivo por el que Aldebarán no da su sangre, porque no estaba. Tras repararlas son enviadas a Rozan a pedido de Dohko, que desde allá le dio su sangre a la armadura de Shiryu. En el Santuario, Aioria regó su sangre sobre Pegaso, Milo sobre Cygnus y Shaka sobre Andrómeda. **

**- Otro asunto es Ikki: Como en el manga Saga lo "mata" (nunca tengo clara la acción de este verbo en Ikki xD) pues obviamente su Cloth no recibe sangre de ningún dorado. Aparece a media saga de Poseidón para patearle el trasero a Kasa de Leunades. Como yo coloqué las cosas como en el anime, tenía que buscar la forma de desaparecerlo del mapa. Se me ocurrió que se levantara y se fuera, total Ikki es así :3 y en el anime no recibió de Saga ni la cuarta parte del daño que éste le ocasionó en el manga. Cuando estaba en la otra dimensión con Shaka pareció haberse descansado de su pelea con éste xD**

**Bueno ya, lean :3**

**Προςγαοια **

**Un mes después**

Milo dio un respingo y se despertó. Levantó la cabeza del escritorio y la sacudió para despejarse. Posó la mirada en los papeles que tenía delante. Los registros del Santuario. Maldito Saga. Uno de los deberes del Sacerdote era llevar los registros de cuanto ocurriera en el Santuario, pero por supuesto, al geminiano no le habría convenido eso. Ahora, le tocaba a él todo el marrón, pues Mu estaba ocupado con Kiki y Aioria no quería saber nada de eso. Shaka y Shaina le echaban una mano de vez en cuando, pero Mu les había recomendado que mínimo lo ayudaran con el desorden porque no convenía que más de una persona escribiera los registros. Para peores, iluminarse a la luz de las velas hacía que le ardieran los ojos tras muchas horas frente al escritorio. Soltó la pluma con un suspiro y se levantó. Sintió un calambre en la cintura y gimió, ¿porqué no le habrían dado esa labor a Shaka? El indio solía estar sentado durante horas, no habría diferencia en el tipo de silla.

Un montón de papeles se balanceó y cayó al suelo con estrépito. Milo maldijo en voz baja y recogió algunos mientras los ponía descuidadamente en el escritorio. A la parpadeante luz de la vela vio un nombre que le llamó la atención: Dégel de Acuario.

Se sentó en la silla y se acercó el papel a los ojos para leer mejor. En el registro había unos pocos datos sobre el acuariano desconocido. El anterior sacerdote le había enseñado a leer las estrellas desde Star Hill. Milo sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. Eso no se hacía. Sólo el sacerdote debía poseer esa habilidad. Siguió leyendo.

Dégel había convertido el templo de la Preciosa Urna en una descomunal biblioteca. Era culto y sabio. Había muerto en la Atlántida en 1743, conteniendo el poder del Kaiou*

Debajo había una pequeña nota que le aceleró el corazón al escorpión al leerla.

_Nota: Hoy 07/02/1970 ha nacido el sexto santo de la futura orden de los dorados. Su constelación será Acuario y es la reencarnación de mi compañero Dégel de Acuario. Ahora sólo faltan por nacer los portadores de Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo y Escorpio. Al final de este año, los doce estarán completos_

_Sumo Sacerdote Shion de Aries. _

Milo dejó el papel sobre la mesa, apagó la vela y salió del cuarto. Se metió a la habitación que debía ser del sacerdote, cerró la puerta, se quitó la camisa y se acostó en la cama. Ya que estaba ocupado con los registros y terminaba a altas horas de la madrugada no le veía el caso a estar bajando escaleras hasta Escorpio. Aparte, Athena no estaba en el Santuario. No había razones para mantener estricta vigilancia.

Esa era otra cosa, en lugar de ponerse a actualizar los registros estaba perdiendo el tiempo leyendo los viejos. A estas alturas, probablemente supiera más que Shaka de las Guerras Santas pasadas** Ya Aioria había vuelto avisando sobre las intenciones de Poseidón y ya debería haber registrado eso. La diosa casi había sido secuestrada y se había enviado a Aldebarán a sustituir a Leo. Sólo faltaba que algo más pasara. Al menos los bronceados habían sobrevivido y se habían repuesto.

Milo suspiró y se acostó boca arriba mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Recordó lo pasado hace unos días, cuando el de Tauro recién había sido enviado a Japón.

**Flashback**

Kiki subía las escaleras hasta Escorpio. El niño se apoyó en una columna del séptimo templo y se quitó el sudor de la frente. Después del episodio de Escorpio, su maestro le había prohibido teletransportarse hasta que conociera bien el Santuario. Además, según Mu, eso lo fortalecería físicamente y Shion había hecho lo mismo con él.

Entró a Escorpio con cuidado.

-¿Señor Milo?, llamó con cautela. Al no recibir respuesta se adentró hasta la parte interior del templo. Al pasar por el salón vio al santo dorado tendido sobre un sillón, dormido. Se acercó con cuidado.

-Señor Milo, despierte. El griego murmuró en sueños y volvió la cabeza para escapar del ruido.

Kiki puso sus manos en el hombro de Milo y empezó a zarandearlo para despertarlo.

-¡Despierte, señor Milo! ¡Señor Milo!

-¿Qué quieres, Kiki?, murmuró Milo sin abrir los ojos.

-Dice mi maestro que bajen a su templo. Que van a reparar las armaduras.

Milo abrió los ojos mientras bostezaba. Se pasó la mano por la cara para despejarse y se incorporó despacio.

-Ya era hora. Pero primero se fue Aioria y luego Ikki se esfumó. Ese chico es demasiado independiente. Tuvimos que enviar a los demás a Japón sin él. Después, tuvimos que enviarle a Roshi la armadura de Dragón, porque no hubo forma de convencerlo de que dejara la cascada. En fin, todo un enredo.

-El santo de Libra siempre está sentado en esa cascada, ¿no se aburrirá?

- No lo sé. Pero según él, el motivo es importante.

Habiendo leído los registros, sabía que Dohko estaba ahí para vigilar el sello de Hades. Pero que no quisiera dejar la cascada, cuando a lo largo de 200 años le había hecho visitas esporádicas a Shion, no era buena señal. Miró a Kiki de reojo. Charlaba animadamente sobre su entrenamiento sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor.

¿Sería tan doloroso para Kiki perder a Mu, como lo fue para Mu perder a Shion? Kiki era sólo un año mayor que Mu cuando éste perdió a Shion.

Si la Guerra Santa de verdad estaba cerca, habría pérdidas. Se encontró a sí mismo deseando que al menos, los que tenían discípulos no fallecieran. Sacudió la cabeza y le prestó atención al pequeño ariano.

- ...el maestro me prohibió teletransportarme. Dice que así desarrollo más mi físico.

Milo empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿Te ha dicho eso? ¡No puedo creerlo, el borrego es una copia de Shion! Y tanto que se quejaba cuando él tenía que subir las escaleras. Y eso que era menor que tú.

-¿El señor Shion también obligaba al maestro Mu a...?

-Sí, me acuerdo que se quejaba. Sin embargo, un día agradecerás que lo haya hecho.

Llegaron a Aries. Las armaduras estaban en el suelo delante de Shaka y Aioria. La armadura de Cygnus estaba en medio. Milo se colocó delante de ella.

-Bien. Ahora que están todos, lo único que tienen que hacer es cortarse la muñeca, extender el brazo sobre la armadura y dejar que la sangre le goteé encima. El resto me toca a mí, los aleccionó Mu.

-Mu, ¿para esto nos hiciste venir con armadura? No era necesario, ¿o sí?, cuestionó Aioria.

-No era necesario, pero es mejor así. La armadura es un canalizador, los ayudará a concentrar su cosmos- Shaka arqueó una ceja- y será más fácil que tanto vuestra sangre como vuestro cosmos se traspase a las armaduras, explicó el tibetano.

Milo se cortó la muñeca y dejó que su sangre cayera sobre Cygnus.

"Camus, tú diste tu vida para llevar a un santo honorable como Hyoga a la victoria. Yo juré protegerlo y guiarlo en tu lugar. Esta sangre que corre por mis venas ha de revivir esta armadura de Cygnus para que su portador vuelva a llevarla con orgullo. Acepto mi parte de responsabilidad", pensó el santo de Escorpio.

**Flashback**

-¡Milo! ¡Milo!, Marin golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

El escorpión se despertó sobresaltado.

-Adelante, atinó a decir.

La amazona de Águila entró en el cuarto.

-¡Baja rápido! ¡Algo malo le pasó a Aldebarán!

El santo de Escorpio hizo las mantas a un lado con rapidez y salió disparado de la habitación. Marin vio relumbrar la armadura cuando su portador la llamó mentalmente. Cuando salió no había rastro alguno del griego. Suspiró y fue tras él.

Milo bajó las escaleras como una exhalación. Al llegar a Géminis divisó el cabello rubio de Shaka y ralentizó el paso.

-¿Qué pasó?, inquirió. El indio se volvió.

-Lo atacó un General Marino, le contestó. Milo sintió un horrible vació en el estómago.-¿Cuál?, pregunto.

-Sorrento de Siren, contestó.

-¡¿SIREN?!, gritó el escorpiano tan fuerte que Virgo pegó un respingo y abrió los ojos involuntariamente. Se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¿Qué dije?, murmuró confundido.

-¡Shaka, el general de Siren es el más fuerte de los siete generales! ¡Sus técnicas son mentales! ¡Las técnicas de Alde son físicas, no tenía oportunidad!

-¿Qué dices?, se preocupó Shaka.

-¿Está bien?

-Se reventó los tímpanos, intervino Aioria.

Milo negó con pesadumbre.

-Idiota. La flauta de Siren ataca a la mente no los oídos. Romperse los tímpanos no le hubiera servido de nada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, bicho?, preguntó Aioria.

-Por los registros, gato. Todos los generales son guardados por criaturas marinas o que guardan relación mitológica con Poseidón. El general de Siren tiene como guardiana a la sirena griega***

Aioria y Shaka se pusieron blancos. La sirena...

-Debí haber ido yo, dijo Shaka.

-¿Dónde está Mu?, preguntó Marin.

-Se fue a Rozan no más llegó Alde. Quiere saber que piensa Roshi de esto y sus instrucciones. Mencionó algo de un diluvio o que sé yo.

-El diluvio de Deucalión***, confirmó Milo.

-¿Eso qué es?

-Cuando la humanidad se envileció en la Edad de Bronce, Zeus decidió limpiar la Tierra con un diluvio de cuarenta días y cuarenta noches. Deucalión y su esposa Pirra, construyeron un arca y se salvaron. Según las crónicas, Poseidón trató de hacer lo mismo y por eso Athena lo encerró en un ánfora. Cada vez que despierta, trata de hacer lo mismo, pero Athena se lo impide. Ha pasado un par de veces desde la era del mito.

-¿Entonces el dios tratará de hacer lo mismo?, preguntó Shaka.

-Probablemente. Deberíamos ir, confirmó Milo.

-¿Estos aguaceros son por culpa de Poseidón?, es decir, hace días que llueve torrencialmente, dijo Aioria.

-Malas noticias, chicos, dijo Mu que regresaba.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Athena interrumpió el combate entre Aldebarán y Sorrento y obligó a éste a llevarla con Poseidón. No se preocupen, los bronceados ya fueron por ella.

-Debemos ir a ayudarles, dijo Shaka.

-No podemos. Roshi dice que no debemos movernos de aquí, suceda lo que suceda, bajo pena de traición.

-¡¿Porqué?!, vociferó Aioria.

-No quiso decírmelo.*****Dice que tengamos fe en los bronceados. Los temores de Milo acerca de Hades resurgieron.

-Ese viejo ya chochea, murmuró molesto el santo de Leo.

-¡Aioria!

Los dorados se dispersaron. Sólo Mu y Aioria bajaron hasta Aries. Algunas horas después sintieron que la diosa había sido salvada. Respiraron aliviados, pero el alivio no les duró mucho.

Esa misma noche, los jóvenes santos comprendieron el porqué el santo de Libra les había prohibido moverse del Santuario: la Guerra Santa contra Hades había estallado.

El santo de Aries no entendía porqué sus ataques no servían contra el espectro que tenía delante.

-Mi pequeño Mu, le reconvino éste,-tus ataques no funcionarán conmigo.

El ariano sufrió un fuerte sobresalto. ¿"Pequeño"? Sólo una persona lo había llamado así en toda su vida.

-¿Maestro Shion?, se atrevió a murmurar, incrédulo

**Miluchis se ha enseriado y se ha puesto a ordenar los registros que Saga ni se molestó en tocar. A veces me pregunto que hizo Saga en todo ese tiempo ¿mandar y mandar? ****XD**

**Metí a Dégel porque es mi santo favorito de LC. Como Lost Canvas no es canónico, no afecta lo que pasa en el clásico, yo hubiera puesto al Acuario de Next Dimension que es la vida pasada oficial de Camus, pero Kurumada no lo ha presentado todavía. Igual quería meter a la vida pasada de Milo (que al final no lo hice) y Escorpio está en la misma situación, no me quedó otra que recurrir a Lost Canvas, pese a que no es santo de mi devoción precisamente. **

**Ahora, las aclaraciones pertinentes: **

**Creo que la mayoría sabe que Roshi significa "Anciano Maestro" y así llama todo el mundo a Dohko, excepto Shion, por razones obvias. **

**Lo que piensa Milo al derramar su sangre sobre Cygnus en el manga es más simplista: sólo dijo: "Camus, tú diste tu vida para llevar a un santo honorable como Hyoga a la victoria. Acepto mi parte de responsabilidad" Yo lo alargué, me parecía mejor.**

**Lo de "pequeño Mu" de hecho se lo dice Shion a Mu en el manga. Me parece tan tierno que incluso en esas circunstancias, tuviera tiempo de llamarlo así :')**

***Kaiou: Es el epíteto de Poseidón dentro del universo de Saint Seiya. Significa "emperador de los mares" De la misma manera, su hermano Hades es llamado "Meiou" que significa "emperador del Inframundo" **

****Se supone que el Virgo Saint por tener un vínculo más estrecho con Buda y el Samsara (el ciclo de reencarnación) posee conocimientos prácticos de todas las Guerras Santas por medio de contacto con sus vidas pasadas. No me acuerdo donde lo leí, pero me parece lógico xD **

*****Este asunto siempre ha levantado ampollas en el fandom. ¿Porqué dos marinas con la sirena como guardiana? Talvez porque no se refiere a la misma criatura. La sirena griega, la que representa Sorrento, tiene cuerpo de pájaro y cabeza de mujer. La sirena escandinava, la representada por Thetis, tiene cola de pez. Ya me fijé en mis libros de mitología y no, las nereidas no solían ser representadas con cola de pez. La mayoría de las ninfas se representaban con forma humana. Mitológicamente, eso es una errata. Incluso en inglés hay dos palabras distintas para ambas sirenas: Siren para la griega y Mermaid para la escandinava. Incluso, cuando Thetis aparece ante Dohko, en el manga, se ve la silueta de una sirena con cola de pez contra la cascada. **

******Deucalión era hijo de Prometeo y su esposa humana. Se casó con su prima Pirra, hija de Epimeteo y Pandora. Cuando Zeus decidió limpiar la tierra como castigo al envilecimiento humano en la Edad de Bronce, se hizo acompañar por Hermes para probar si había humanos dignos de ser salvados. Nadie les abrió la puerta ni fue amable con ellos excepto esta pareja. En recompensa, los dioses se les revelaron y les anunciaron lo que iba a acontecer. Ellos construyeron un arca enorme y se salvaron. Luego por consejo del oráculo de Temis en Delfos, arrojaron los huesos (piedras) de su madre (la Tierra) por sobre su hombro. Cada piedra arrojada por Deucalión se convirtió en un varón y de las arrojadas por Pirra salieron mujeres. Posteriormente, el cristianismo adoptaría el mito. **

*******Dohko no quería que se movieran del Santuario porque el sello de Hades estaba a horas de romperse. Por lo mismo, creo que rehúso moverse de la cascada. **

**Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad y leerlo. Nos vemos en el epílogo. Dejen reviews o MP :)**


	7. Επίλογος Epílogo

**Y así, después de poco más de un mes, llegamos al final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad :)**

**Επίλογος**

Milo se alejó de la casa de Aries con dirección al cementerio. Se detuvo frente a un grupo de lápidas dispuestas en hilera. La del extremo derecho era la que le interesaba. En ella sólo había dos simples palabras:

_Camus_

_Acuario_

Se sentó frente a la lápida y se quedó mirándola unos segundos.

-¿Sabes?, Hyoga se recuperó.-se sintió idiota, estúpido Aioria, si se lo había dicho sólo para burlarse de él...- Ahora está luchando para salvar a Athena de Poseidón. Estuvieron un mes en coma. Sí, los bronceados, aclaró como si el francés pudiera oírlo y le hubiera preguntado quienes estaban en coma.-Pero se recuperaron. Roshi nos prohibió salir del Santuario, no sé porqué. Esperemos que no sea nada grave. Ya bastante tuvimos con Saga y Poseidón como para que a Hades se le ocurra despertar ahora.

Se reclinó en ambos brazos y se concentró en los lejanos cosmos de los bronceados. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de quién era el general contra el que luchaba el ruso.

-Camus, ¡es Isaac!, ¡Hyoga está luchando con Isaac! ¿Cómo habrá ido a parar al fondo del mar? El destino tiene sus formas crueles de reunir a la gente. Por cierto, reparamos las armaduras. Espero que mi cosmos y mi sangre protejan a tu discípulo, ya que tú no puedes hacerlo.

- Aquí las cosas han estado tranquilas, bueno lo más tranquilas posibles. Me han dado la tarea de actualizar los registros y no te imaginas el desorden y el polvo...Saga no pudo (o más bien no quiso) actualizar por lo menos lo esencial, hizo una mueca,-y ahora hay que recuperar trece años de registros perdidos. Lo peor es que, como no hay luz eléctrica aquí, en la noche es una tortura. Mis ojos terminan ardiendo. Aparte, estoy atrasado, por andar leyendo, escribo menos. Encontré el archivo de Dégel, tu vida pasada. ¿Sabías que le enseñaron a leer las estrellas? Convirtió la casa de Acuario en una biblioteca gigantesca. Tal vez por eso ese montón de libros. Según Shion, se perdieron muchos, pero otros siguen ahí. Menos mal que saliste ratón de biblioteca. Abajo del todo, había una nota del maestro del día que naciste. Seguro estuvo mirando las estrellas ese día. Trasladamos sus armaduras arriba, pero la tuya se puso caprichosa, no quiere que otro que no sea yo la toque. Cuando estoy actualizando los registros, dejo mi armadura junto a la tuya y se ponen a resonar...Es casi como si hablaran entre ellas.

-Debes estar tragando agua, bromeó, refiriéndose al aguacero torrencial que caía sobre la tierra y parecía querer ahogar hasta a los muertos.-El Kaiou quiere provocar otro diluvio como el de Deucalión, para purificar la Tierra. El pobre Aldebarán se ha quedado sordo. Se enfrentó con el General de Siren y este le dejó sordo. El muy idiota creyó que reventándose los tímpanos iba a dejar de escuchar la flauta. De haberlo sabido hubiéramos enviado a Shaka en vez de a Alde. Bueno, no podemos echarle toda la culpa a Sorrento, él no le dijo "reviéntate los tímpanos"

-Las rosas de Afrodita se han marchitado, dirigió la mirada hacia la lápida del mencionado,-no se lo vayas a decir o se pondrá histérico. El templo de Piscis se ve extraño sin los matorrales de rosas. De todas formas, algo me dice que tendremos que empezar a limpiar después porque con este diluvio, marchitas o no marchitas se hubieran estropeado..., de repente se interrumpió y prestó atención.

El Fénix luchaba contra el guardián del Atlántico Norte, pero el cosmos de esa persona...no, no podía ser.

Miró la lápida de Saga...

-Eh, Camus... ¿Saga está ahí abajo? Porque o resucitó o tiene un gemelo perdido..., prestó atención. El cosmos era muy similar al del difunto santo de Géminis pero tenía diferencias muy sutiles.

Por medio del cosmos de Ikki percibió como el general le revelaba a éste su nombre: Kanon de Géminis. Milo apretó los dientes con rabia.

-"De Géminis...", murmuró rabioso. Como sí mereciera llevar ese nombre. Para un santo como Milo, que valoraba enormemente los valores de lealtad y amistad, la traición era un crimen imperdonable. Para empeorar las cosas, Kanon, a diferencia de su hermano había podido escoger entre hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto, pero se había dejado cegar por su ambición.

-Géminis es un signo de traidores, murmuró molesto. Volvió a posar sus ojos en la lápida del francés.

-Bueno, ahí vamos de nuevo, ¿qué aburrido, no? La historia de nuestra vida, esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se levantaba, mojado hasta los huesos.

-Pss, maldito Poseidón, es imposible caminar en estos barriales. Espero llegar entero a Aries.

Dirigió una última mirada a la lápida de Camus.

-Te extraño mucho, compañero. Espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo en el Elíseo.

Llegó a Aries a tiempo para evitar que una disputa entre Mu y Aioria llegara a mayores.

-¡Basta, muchachos! ¿Qué ganarán peleando entre santos? Tenemos la obligación de hacer algo...o de lo contrario los bronceados y Athena estarán muertos. Todos nos hemos reunido aquí para luchar, con todo nuestro poder para proteger a Athena, ¿no es así caballeros?

Mu asintió. Unos segundos después, un resplandor dorado inundó el Santuario. Los santos volvieron la cabeza y vieron que provenía de Sagitario. El resplandor cruzó el cielo y se perdió en el Mediterráneo.

-Mu...tal parece que ni Roshi con todo su poder pudo detener a mi hermano Aioros.

A los pocos minutos, otro meteoro cruzó el cielo.

- ¡Otro meteoro se enfila hacia el Mediterráneo, debemos estar alertas!, exclamó Aldebarán.

-¡Creo que provino de la casa de Acuario!, exclamó Milo. Su corazón se aceleró. Camus...

-¡Mu!, exclamó Aioria,-¡eso debe ser...!

-Sí, confirmó Mu,-Camus de Acuario. "Camus, tú también quieres salvar a los santos agonizantes", pensó Mu.

"Después de todo, parece que si podrás proteger a Hyoga. Hiciste más que yo, que estoy detenido aquí. Vaya ironía...los muertos haciendo más que los vivos", pensó el octavo guardián.

No podía imaginarse que en unas horas, tendría a Camus de nuevo frente a sí, pero está vez en bandos opuestos

**Increíble como algo tan tonto como hablarle a una lápida puede tener tanto sentimiento, aunque sean trivialidades ^_^ Siempre me ha gustado como en películas y cosas así, pueden estar hablando de a qué horas fueron al baño ese día y aún así te hacen llorar. Terminé cerrando este fic con la saga de Poseidón :)**

**Recuerden visitar mi otro fic "Μνιμις", un one shot alternativo al capítulo 5 de este fic, "Σκορπιός Μίλο"**

**Por cierto, ¿vieron la imagen del fic? Me salió por ahí y es perfecta para este fic :3 **

**Gracias a Melissia, HolyOak y Yuri18 y Tsuki500 por sus reviews, aunque sean poquitos me animaron mucho :) **

**Se viene nuevo fic Mu & Shion :D**

**Dejen reviews o MP, los comentarios son el pago de los escritores aficionados **


End file.
